Harry's New Beginning
by Angelsmiles
Summary: AU starts between 5th & 6th year. Harry finds out there is a lot more info that was keep from him. Starts a new beginning. Charac.Bashing, Smart/Grey Harry Harry/Luna
1. Prologue: Letters

HARRY'S NEW BEGINNING

**This takes place during the summer before 6****th**** will not be HBP compliant, but will have some spoilers. This will be AU. Pairings will be Harry/Luna. **

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter in way shape or from. I don't think anyone would read it if I did.

**HARRY'S NEW BEGINNING**

Prologue: The Letters

Harry stood by his window watching the sun begin to set over Privet Drive, pondering of the letters he received today from some friends of his.

He was also still trying to get over the loss of his Godfather Sirius Black. Harry was also thinking of the prophecy that was also a heavy burden to bear. Harry sat on his bed and reread the letters.

_Dear Cub,_

_I am writing to you let you know that the reading of Padfoot's will is on July 1__st__. I am telling you this as I know that some people do not want you to be there and I feel you should know. There is more but I don't feel safe writing to you so I will come and pick you up that morning before hand so that we can talk. I will see around 8:30 on July 1__st__. _

_With much love,_

_Moony_

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey Mate, I would ask how you are doing, but I know how you would answer. I am writing to see if we can find a way to meet as I feel that some strange things are happening around here with adults. If you can think of some way please let me know. Don't let those muggles get you down and know that I am here if you need anything. One last thing stop blaming yourself for what happened. It was not your fault._

_Your mate,_

_Ron_

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope that you are doing well. I am about to go on holiday with my parents. I just want make sure you are well. I also want to again say I am sorry about your lose. Remember that if you have anymore visions let Dumbledore know as soon as possible. Get your homework done._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_Hi Harry,_

_I just want to say thanks for your help during the DA. If it weren't for that we wouldn't have made it through the Department of Mysteries. I am sorry for your loss as I know how you feel. I need to go my Gran is calling me. If you need anything all you have to do is owl me._

_Your Friend,_

_Neville_

_Harry Potter,_

_I had a feeling that you would need a word of encouragement as you are going through a rough time. Just remember that when all is dark there is light at the end. I hope the nargles don't bother you too much. I am off to go find a Crumple Horned Snorkack with my father. Keep reading the news._

_Your Friend,_

_Luna Lovegood._

Harry smiled at Luna's letter, but that smile was replaced with a frown. He had some planning to do. Harry was going to have to find a way around Dumbledore to make his plans work. He walk up to the window when he so a flash of pink hair when an idea hit him.

"I will have to put my plan in motion tomorrow," said Harry to his owl Hedwig. Harry gets up and heads downstairs to make his "relatives" there dinner. Tomorrow would be a start of new beginning.

A/N: This is my first story so be nice. Please read and Review no Flames please.


	2. Chapter 1: Planning Begins

Summary: AU, starts between 5th & 6th year

**Summary: AU, starts between 5****th**** & 6****th**** year. Harry finds out there is more information then what was keep from last year. He starts his new beginning with those that he trust and depend on. Character Bashing Smart/Grey Harry**

**Pairings: Harry/Luna **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; it is the property of J.K. Rowling._

_I don't think she would sell me the rights either. Oh well._

**CHAPTER 1: PLANNING BEGINS**

The next morning Harry sent Hedwig out with a note to Remus that confirms the plans for July 1st. Watching Hedwig fly off, he look at the spot where he knew he saw a Tonks last night. "Before I see if she is still there I need to go make breakfast and get my chores done, and then let the fun began," said Harry to himself as he headed out his room to go to the kitchen.

Downstairs Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen waiting for him Impatiently. "It's about time you got down here start breakfast and then get this list of chores done," she said in her usual snappish tone.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," said Harry calmly, but inside wanted nothing more than to just chuck the list and be done with it. He know that his best bet this summer was to make as little waves with Aunt and Uncle as possible so that he could have some freedom to move. He only hoped that warning that some of the Order of the Phoenix gave them at King Cross Station would help keep them out of his hair.

While making breakfast, Uncle Vernon came in and looks at Harry like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it. If you looked at his face you would know that he was holding back just barely, as his face was a red as the Weasley's hair. Harry tried not laugh at thought knowing that Ron would not appreciate the comparison.

"Petunia dear, where is Dudley at this morning?" asked Vernon.

"He stayed the night at a friends house last night dear," replied Petunia

Harry served breakfast and grabbed some toast and went about doing the list his aunt had given him. While doing the gardening, he saw a flash of pink hair again. He grinned to himself as he hurried up and finished pulling the weeds. "Okay, target spotted now I need to go and talk to Tonks" thought Harry.

Harry went into the house and grabbed a sandwich as his Aunt was out visited friends and Vernon was at work. He headed up stairs and notice that Hedwig was back.

"Hi girl, you made it back I see," said Harry as he went to get cleaned up after being out in the sun.

Harry grabbed some parchment and quill and wrote a note:

_Tonks,_

_Please meet me at the park down the street in 15 minutes._

_Harry _

"Hey Hedwig, I know that this is way to easy for you but could you take this Tonks for me," asked Harry with smirk.

Hedwig grabbed the letter from Harry in her beak and went out the window and dropped the letter on a part of the sidewalk that looks like no one was there. There was a squeak from that spot and Harry knew he was right. Hedwig flew back in and had this smug look in eyes. Harry almost felt like she knew what he had up his sleeves.

"Thanks girl, here is a treat for you," said Harry giving her an owl treat, "You can go hunting after I get back."

Harry left the house and headed down the street towards the park. As he approached the park, he noticed that there were only several kids out today and none of them where pay him any attention. He headed towards the swings and took a seat. Time went by slowly as he sat and waited for Tonks.

"Wotcher Harry," said Tonks from behind him.

Harry jumped and turned his head towards, "You scared me," exclaimed Harry.

He looked at Tonks and noticed that she was sporting brown hair and her normally chipper aura was not as bright as usual. "Thanks for coming to meet me," he said seriously, "how are doing?"

"I am doing as well as I am sure you are" she said knowingly, Tonks looked at Harry sensing that there was tons of thoughts in his head. "I miss him too," she said quietly while watching the kids play.

"I am sorry. It was my entire fault his dead," said Harry dejectedly "If I had…" he words were stopped by Tonks saying. "No, you can't play the "what if" game. Sirius wouldn't have wanted you to do that. He went out fighting not being coup up that house watching everyone else come and go as they please. He died protecting you. You meant the world him. So, you need to remember the few good memories you have of him and go on. It OK to feel sad and grieve, but remember Sirius for his love of life" she said this with a sad smile but with much conviction.

"Thanks Tonks. I needed that. Sometimes it is hard to slip into those thoughts. I had a reason for asking you here," said Harry looking at her wondering how much information he can give her. He decided he needs to ask some questions first and then he would decide.

"Are you watching me because Dumbledore asked you to?" asked Harry.

"He more or less ordered that I and several others watch you. Actually I am going against his wishes even talking to you. He said that you would need your space to grieve for Sirius. Remus, I and several others disagreed with him. Be he wouldn't hear it," said Tonks with air of frustration.

Harry was livid. Yet again Dumbledork (a/n no not a typo), was trying to alienate him. He also had a feeling was going to start keeping him in the dark. He now wished he could go back to his office to break more of his precious things. Harry decides right then that he could trust Tonks.

"Thanks for standing up for me. I need your help with something if you are willing. I need to first let you know I am not a member of Dumbledork's fan club anymore especially after last year and after what you just said," said Harry honestly with hint of his anger in his voice.

"Remus and I both figured that much after we saw what happened to his office. I willing to help you as I know Remus will too," said Tonks as she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"That means a lot to me. I need to find a way to meet with Ron. He wrote me and said that he needs to pass on some information to me. Can you think of a way that we can without letting Dumbledork know," inquired Harry with a slight smirk

"I have to say I like your nickname for him," said Tonks smiling. "I should be able to sneak him out and bring him here lets say in about 2 days time. We can do it during the next time Dung is on duty. As both know how well he does his Job."

"One other thing, don't send out Hedwig too much. I will let Ron know the plan. When you guys meet in 2 days I will have another way for you guys to communicate and anyone else you can think of. I have a feeling that for your safety as well as your privacy it would be the best. I have to go soon as Moody will be coming to take his turn. Can I ask one question, why don't you want to see Hermione as well?" asked Tonks

"I didn't think about how visible Hedwig can be. As to Hermione, well she sent me a note to let me know I basically need to report to Dumbledork if I have another vision. I just can't talk to her right now. I want to take control of my life not have everything I do be under his scrutiny. I have a strong feeling that is what Sirius would want me to do. Thanks for you help Tonks. I need to head back to the Dursley's," said Harry as he stood up. He gave Tonks a quick wave and ran home.

Tonks watch Harry leave and knew in the deep down that Harry was going to get stronger. "Remus was right about Harry. Harry has started down the path to hopefully freedom that he richly deserves," thought Tonks as she went to wait for Moody to start his shift.

Harry made back to the Dursley's with a much lighter heart. Things may just start looking up for him. Now he just had to get a certain lemon candy popping wizard off his back.

"BOY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN," said his Uncle Vernon yelled as soon as he came in the house.

"I went for a walk after I finished my chores," replied Harry calmly even though inside he was boiling mad.

"Your aunt and I are having company tonight. Go help her make dinner and then go upstairs and stay there. I do not want a repeat of couple years ago IS THAT CLEAR," yelled Vernon

"Yes sir," said Harry as he headed to the kitchen.

"Start the roast and head upstairs," said his aunt has she left the kitchen.

Harry sighed as he got started. This is harder then I thought to keep my temper in control around them then I thought. This was step one of slipping under Dumbledork's radar and that was not to make waves at with Dursley's this year.

Harry went to his room and took care of Hedwig, "Why don't you go hunt and I will get you cage clean," said Harry while opening up his window.. He cleaned the cage and then looked out the window. It is hard to believe how in little than 24 hours it seemed that his world was coming focus.

"The plan has begun," said Harry with a smile as sat down to do some reading as the sun set on Privet drive.

_**A/N: Thanks for those that have read this so far and for the reviews. Don't worry, Harry will get a chance to let his temper out on someone soon. I am looking for suggestions on how we can have Harry communicate with those that will be loyal to him. Please drop me a line. **_


	3. Chapter 2: Planning Continues

Summary: AU, starts between 5th & 6th year

**Summary: AU, starts between 5****th**** & 6****th**** year. Harry finds out there is more information then what was kept from him last year. He starts his new beginning with those that he trust and depend on. Character Bashing Smart/Grey Harry**

**Pairings: Harry/Luna **

_DISCLAIMER: _

_ANGELSMILES: I don't own Harry Potter_

_Harry: You're right you don't own me_

_ANGELSMILES: I was talking about the book not you_

_Harry: Oh, I was just making sure that the readers know that_

_ANGELSMILES: Harry go away you are driving me crazy_

_Harry: Angelsmiles doesn't own ME or the books_

_ANGELSMILES: HARRY!! (runs after him)_

**CHAPTER 2: PLANNING CONTINUES**

**Tonks **walked into Number 12 Grimmauld Place and as usual tripped over the umbrella stand which started Mrs. Black portrait to screech in full volume. "BLOOD TRAITORS, MUDBLOODS, AND THE LIKE RUNNIME AROUND MY HOUSE. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW YOUR FILTH!!"

She was thankfully shush up when Remus Lupin came out and pulled the black curtain back over the picture to muffle her voice. "Hello Tonks," said the tired looking man as he turn to look at Tonks.

Lupin silently indicated for Tonks to follow him up the stairs. Tonks inspected him, as she followed, with a sense of pride and anger as she saw his threadbare clothes, more gray in his sandy brown hair, and how much thinner than usual. "Stupid bloody Ministry and how they treat werewolves and other creatures" she thought.

They enter Sirius's old bedroom. As soon as the door shut, Lupin put up a silence charm and then looked at Tonks with determined look. "So, did you get to talk to him?" he asked

"Yes and I now you are right he has changed and is ready for what Sirius, you, and I talked about several months back. Harry wants to meet with Ron. I told him to give me 2 days to make it happen," said Tonks sincerely.

"I am glad to hear that. Is he dealing with Sirius's death?" asked Lupin worriedly

"He is doing better with it then I thought he would have, but it seems like he has something else to keep him occupied. He did try to take the blame for his death, but I told him not to. Do you have any idea how we can get Harry and Ron together so they can talk." Asked Tonks

"Yes, I think I can help arrange it with the help of Fred and George. I will get him here on Thursday morning. Can you come and get him before you start you shift?" inquired Lupin thinking hard

"Yes, that will work. I also thought we should find him a different way to communicate with his friends and anyone else he wants to. I know that last time we talked you were afraid that Dumbledore would start to monitor Harry's mail especially after finding that tracking charm on Hedwig" said Tonks.

"I had to tell Dumbledore that I was just making sure he was handling Sirius' death and nothing more. I think that he would send me off somewhere before the reading of the will if he could, but I have stressed to him that I need to be here for the will reading. Do you have any ideas for what Harry can use? And who do you think he will trust? I assume Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna" said Lupin with a considering look on his face.

"I know for sure Ron especially since he wants to talk, but for some reason when I asked about Hermione he sounded cool and indifferent. I think I know of way for him to communicate there is some special parchment that I give him and too whoever else he wants. The parchment is spelled to appear to whoever Harry writes too. All he as to do is fold the paper and put it in this envelope and it will appear in the envelope of the person he names when he puts it his" explained Tonks " here let me show you" she snaps her fingers and 2 envelopes and parchment appear.

She hands Lupin one envelope and goes to the desk in the room. She grabs a quill and writes a quick note, folds it in half and stuffs the envelope and then says "Remus Lupin". Lupin opens up his envelope and pulls out the note and smiles as he reads "Wotcher Lupin"

"That should work. I can send it to him with the instructions and let him know that you and I have an envelope. If I get caught by Dumbledore I can tell him again that I was just checking up on Harry. Will that work?" asked Lupin.

"Yes, I think that is everything. Do we need to talk to me about anything else?" asked Tonks.

"No, we need to head down to the order meeting which is to due to start in 15 minutes" said Lupin as he took down the silencing charm and opened door for Tonks with a slight bow.

"Why thank you sir," as she stepped through the door to head down to the kitchen where the smells of Mrs. Weasley's cooking wafts up there as they head downstairs. They enter the kitchen which was filled with many people who were waiting for the esteemed Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello, dears" said a plump red haired witch who was busy cooking on the stove and making sure that everyone had what they needed.

"Hello, Molly" both said as they sat down both silently groaning as the talk around the table had to do with Harry and his adventures in Department of Mysteries.

"I am telling you that boy will be the death of us," said one person to Lupin's left and then the person across from him agreed with shake of his head.

Everyone stopped talking when the door opened and a wizard with a long white hair and beard wearing a hot pink robes with moving moons and stars (a/n: my daughter wanted me to have him in hot pink robes at least once). Over his annoying twinkling blues perched a pair of wire glasses. Albus went to head of the table like he owned the place.

"Hello, everyone, I will make this a quick meeting so that everyone can get back to your assignments. I hope everyone is doing well. Let's us begin with Nymphadora" said Albus

"Don't call me Nymphadora!!" Tonks took a couple of deep breaths and turned her hair back to pink which had turned read when she yelled "Everything is fine in Privet Drive. Last I saw Harry he was doing chores and stuff" replied Tonks.

"Good, Good, just remember no contact must happen. I know that he is still grieving, and not to mention he will not be happy to know that he is being watched" reflected Dumbledore flinching as he remembered his destroyed office "Severus, what about Voldemort any news?"

"No, he has been quiet for the past couple of weeks. He crucio'd Bellatrix when they came back and has kept to himself," said the greasy hair man with sneer as he added," he was angry that yet again the boy wonder has made it out of his grasped and just refused to die.

"Now Severus, you know that is not true" reprimanded Dumbledore, but he was thinking "What do I have to do break that boy so that I can send him and Tom off to there deaths."

"Anyone else have anything to report" asked Dumbledore after taking several seconds too mentally calmed down.

A tall bald man stood up and asked,"Albus, do you know who has inherited Grimmauld Place or should we move to another location?"

"Don't worry Kingsley, I don't think we will have to worry about it. I am sure that it will all work out in the next week during the will reading" said Dumbledore confidentially

Remus looked at him shrewdly and wanted to growl, but a Tonks hand on his shoulder calmed him as he would have said something incriminating. "Calm down Lupin. We know the truth and he doesn't" whispered Tonks consolingly.

"All right everyone, I will talk to you all next week after the reading fo the will," said Albus smiling. and his eye twinkling madly.

Tonks and Lupin left the kitchen as everyone else said good bye. Mrs Weasley told them that the kitchen is cleaned and flooed home to the burrow. Once everyone left Tonks gave Lupin the items to send to Harry, Lupin said good bye to her and went upstairs to send off the items to Harry with instructions and let him know that he is looking forward to July 1st. Lupin looked outside thinking that for once he was going to make a difference in this war and he would do whatever it took to help Harry as Sirius had asked him to. He smiled and sent off his owl to Harry.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. I hope everyone likes this chapter I hope to start updating more often, but due to Special Olympics this weekend I had to talk care of some things this week. Please no Flames and again thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 3 Plans takes shape

Summary: AU, starts between 5th & 6th year

**Summary: AU, starts between 5****th**** & 6****th**** year. Harry finds out there is more information then what was kept from him last year. He starts his new beginning with those that he trust and depend on. Character Bashing Smart/Grey Harry**

**Pairings: Harry/Luna **

_Disclaimer: _

_Angelsmiles: I don't own any of these characters_

_Luna: No, if you had said you did I would have to wonder if you had been infected by Nargles._

_Angelsmiles: No nargles here I checked. Did Harry send you here because he was not in the last chapter?_

_Luna: No, I was told you knew where to find Crumple Horned Snorkack._

_Angelsmiles: I don know where to find any. Now, can I please get on with this disclaimer?_

_Luna: Yes you may, but I am supposed to remind you the you don't own Harry I do!_

_Angelsmiles: HARRY!! (Starts hunting him down)_

_Luna: Angelsmiles doesn't own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling or was it the wrackspurts._

**CHAPTER 3: PLANS TAKE SHAPE**

For the next two days, Harry did everything he could do to stay out of the Dursley's way, but this was proving highly frustrating as his uncle keep questioning him about if he did his chores and asked his aunt if he stepped out of line while Harry was in the room. I was like he was looking for a reason to get mad at him or something like that.

The other curious thing is that Dudley seems to be avoiding him. He was rarely home and if he was home he never said one word to him. Harry was wondering if his behavior was due the Dementor attack last summer, but he figured that he could ponder that later.

Fortunately, Harry's aunt and uncle went out of town for the day to go and visit Aunt Marge. He was glad he didn't have to go with them as today was the day he would get to talk to Ron about all the things he had on his mind and needed Ron strategy to plan the next phrase which he had a feeling would need to take place after the reading of Sirius will reading.

He just sent Hedwig out to send a note to Remus as a decoy so the Dumbles wouldn't get suspicious that Harry was up to something. That was what Remus had suggested when He sent the parchment and envelope. Remus had written that Dumbles might be tracking Hedwig to make sure that Harry did do anything the Dumbles would not want him to. That just made Harry blood boils as he though about that. So he sent a fake note to Moony and Ron that just said he was fine and the summer is how he expects it would be.

Harry read the parchment that Remus sent through the envelope with the instructions for meeting Ron. "Your are to be at the park down the street at 12:00 today. Tonks and Ron should be at the swing set by then" wrote Remus in the note. Harry checked the time and notice it was about 11:15. So Harry decides he would pack himself a lunch and get to the park early as he was nervous about something going wrong.

He went downstairs and made his way to the kitchen. As he opened the door he saw Dudley sitting at the table eating some ice cream. Dudley looked up and saw Harry. He nodded his head towards him and went back to eating his ice cream. Harry shrugged his shoulder and went to make a sandwich and grab some crisps, and a juice.

"Harry may I talk to you for few minutes?" asked Dudley seriously

Harry looked at the clock, which read 11:25, "Ah, I guess so, but I can only talk for a few minutes I have to make my way to park" said Harry sitting down opposite Dudley. Harry looked at Dudley skeptically wondering what he would have to say.

"That's fine I have to be somewhere in little bit myself. I just want to say that I have been thinking about what happen last summer and I want to say thank you for saving me. I know that we will not be close as cousins should be, but I do hope that we can at least live with each other without any more damage and such" said Dudley who had yet met Harry's eyes as he talked

"Thanks for speaking up. I don't think I can forget the past 14 years, but I can work on forgiving you. You are right I don't think we will be close as cousins should be, but it would be nice to have some peace during the summers," said Harry reasonably

"I can't say I get all this magic or agree with it. I would have to be daft if I didn't realize that magic saved me last summer. So what should we do now go on like we did so far this summer or should we do try to get to know each other" asked Dudley

"I guess we can go as we have. I don't think you dad or mum would like it if we got along. Maybe after I have completed the task I need to we can get to know each other. Can you live with that?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I think you are right about my parents. I have notice you have not been getting upset like you usual do. Care to explain?" asked Dudley.

"I will just say that I have put a lot of things in prospective this last couple of weeks. I can't say anymore than that" replied Harry

"Well, thanks for listening to me. I have to go meet my girlfriend. Bye Harry" said Dudley with a wave and left.

Harry looked at the clock and realized he had 20 minutes to get the park. He felt hopeful that once he dealt with Moldywarts and Bumblebore he might be able to make a connection with his family, but that was some time from now. He made it to park and went to the swings. He sat and started on his sandwich when he heard a crack. He spun around with his wand in his hand and saw Tonks with his best friend Ron Weasley.

Harry put his wand away and asked "What was the first class we were late to in our first year at Hogwarts?"

"That's easy Transfiguration," said Ron running a hand through his ginger hair and a smile broke on his freckled face. "What animal did we face in the forbidden forest during our second year?"

"Easy, we had a conversation of sorts with Aragog one big spider," answered Harry.

Harry and Ron come towards each other and shook hands and turn towards Tonks with a smile. "Okay boys, I will live you be and let you talk, but before I do I need to let you know Harry that Remus is coming to your house in 3 days so you can talk be the reading of Sirius will. He will send you more instructions on the parchment. I also have an envelope so if you need to reach you know how." Said Tonks then she moved off to go sit on bench to give them privacy.

"Thanks for coming Ron. Your advice on the train about meditating and keeping my temper has worked. I think I might have been looked away again if not for you advice" said Harry as he sat down on the swing offer Ron the rest of his sandwich.

"Thanks for the sandwich I had to leave before mum made lunch. Remus had the twins arrange for me to come and "help" them at their store today. So that is where mum thinks I am," said Ron stuffing the sandwich in his mouth.

"That's brilliant, leave to Moony to come up something like that. Have you heard from Hermione this summer," asked Harry

"Yeah, I did mate. She went mental when I said I would support you in whatever you decided to when it came to getting rid of V-Vol-Voldemort. She said that we need to listen to Dumbledore and that he knows what he is doing. She went on and said that if you had listened to her and Dumbledore and worked on Occlumency Sirius would still be alive. I got mad at her and didn't talk to her for the rest of her visit. Not that it matter much as she was there to spend time Ginny" said Ron looking angry

"That confirms what I have been thinking when it comes to Hermione. As you know she spent to the whole train ride back praising Bumblebore..." said Harry

Ron interrupted "Bumblebore, I like it." Ron started laughing really hard.

Harry smiled and laughed as well, "Bumblebore, Dumbles, Dumbledork, you name it I probably thought in the past couple of weeks. Any way she left me note saying that I need to report to Dumbles if anything happens like if I have a vision or something like that. I can't trust her anymore. I have a feeling that she will report to the old man right way. I have a feeling that after this will reading I will be starting down a new path. I know that I wll need help and you are first on my list Ron" said Harry sincerely

"That means a lot to me mate and if you need me I will be there. We made a promise at the end of last year that we would be there for each other and I stick by you no matter what and I meant it. I need to tell you Dumbles had been asking question anytime I run into about you, but I haven't told a him anything nor have I made direct eye contact with him. Also mum, as asking me what I know as well, but again I feign indifference" said Ron

"Thanks for letting me know. I think the first thing we need to do is learn Occlumency, but I think that we need to recruit at least 2 more people that I know have not turn their backs on me and that is Neville, and Luna. What about Ginny?" asked Harry

"I think that Ginny has been spending too much time with Hermione and Mum, because she kept going on about your safety and then she got that love sick puppy dog look on her face. I am inclined to believe that Mum has been encouraging her to start her crush back up on you again. I am sure Hermione said something as well before she went on holiday with her family" replied Ron

"I can see what you meant by the adults acting weird, but I think that we can add Ginny and Hermione as well. What do you think about Neville and Luna?" asked Harry

"Yeah, they wrote me letters as well. I think they really are on your side. So, I take it that you meant every word you said on the train when we got a few minutes alone. You are going to start a new side to this war" inquired Ron.

"Yes, I am tired of Tommy playing cat and mouse games, and of Bumbles controlling my life. I have to take control of my life and I need to start now. Sirius death made me realize that things need to change and I am not talking about doing Hermione solution and following Bumbles blindly. I want to take action and I want to get stronger. I will make my own rules, but I will have people behind me that I can trust. Right now I know that have you and it sounds like Moony, Tonks, and hopefully Neville, and Luna. I think that is a good start" said Harry.

'Yeah, that is a start. Remus gave the envelope and parchment so we can write to each other. I can contact Neville and Luna and see if they are interested and if they are give them the parchment and envelope do you think that will work?" asked Ron

"Yeah, that is a start. I plan to still send out Hedwig to you and Remus so the old coot doesn't get suspicious. Moony thinks that he is tracking her to see who I send mail to. That just gets me mad!" snapped Harry

"I will pass on that to Mum so that way she can let Dumbles know. I should be going as I have to get back to the twins shop in Diagon Ally. Mum and dad are suppose to be at the will reading. So contact me afterwards and let me know what the next step is," said Ron as he made to get up.

"Okay, I will. I was going to let you know that my cousin thanked me for saving his life last summer. We decide to ignore each other as we both agree that my aunt and uncle would like us talking and being nice. I forgave him, but I did let him know that I haven't forgotten. I said that after I have done what I am about to set out an do that I will see about us working things out. He agreed." Said Harry a bit sadly

"I am glad to hear that at least one of your family is changing. If I ask me it is about time. I think you made the right decision to wait as it would definitely get your uncle goat if you and your cousin started talking" Said Ron as he and Harry walked towards Tonks.

"Are you done talking?" asked Tonks smiling at them

"Yeah, and thanks for your support Tonks. Ron will fill either you or Remus in what we talk about. I will get a note of to him and let him know that you delivered his message," said Harry giving Tonks a quick hug and doing the same to Ron.

:"See ya' mate, I will write as soon as I can," said Ron as him Tonks went behind a tree to apparate. Harry heard the crack and went off to the Dursley wondering when they where coming home. He was almost hoping that it would be tomorrow. Harry felt his heart stir as the door to his new destiny opened up. "3 more days until he good take charge of his own destiny" thought Harry with a smirk as he went inside Number 4 Privet.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for your wonderful reviews. They mean a lot to me. I hope you all like this chapter next up is the Sirius's will Harry is about to find out some things that will shock him. I should have the next chapter up by Sunday as it will be a long one. For those of you waiting for Luna she should be appear in chapter 5 with Neville. Please Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Plans that have been made

Summary: AU, starts between 5th & 6th year

**Summary: AU, starts between 5****th**** & 6****th**** year. Harry finds out there is more information then what was kept from him last year. He starts his new beginning with those that he trust and depend on. Character Bashing Smart/Grey Harry**

**Pairings: Harry/Luna **

_DISCLAIMER:_

_ANGELSMILES: Okay, I just want to say that I don't own… (A crash is heard)_

_TONKS: Wotcher Angelsmiles_

_ANGELSMILES: Tonks you just split water all over my notes_

_TONKS: Sorry about that maybe I can help_

_ANGELSMILES: No, I think I can remember everything._

_REMUS: How can you manage that?_

_ANGELSMILES (she smirks): That's easy the story is writing itself. So, even when I have something plan it changes when I write it._

_REMUS: Should we finish this disclaimer or might lose readers_

_ANGELSMILES: Fine, but I am on 3 hours of sleep so be nice to be. (looks around) Good no one around to bug me. I don't own zzzzzzzzzzz_

_TONKS: She feel asleep_

_REMUS: I guess we will see if she right about the story writing itself_

_TONKS & REMUS: She doesn't own Harry Potter books or movies she knows JK Rowling does. _

**CHAPTER 4: Plans that have already been made**

Dumbledore was sitting in his office at Hogwarts looking out his window. He stroked his beard and could be hear humming. "Well Fawkes, in the morning I will be able to have complete control of Mr. Potter. The will no matter what it says should not be that hard for me to get around. I realize I may put the Black family inheritance in the hands of Malfoys and then ultimately Riddle, but as long as I have Mr. Potter under my control it doesn't matter" said Dumbledore smirking/

Dumbledore knew that Sirius was starting to doubt him, and may be always had that was why he had to make sure that Harry and Sirius never had a chance to solidify their relationship. Sirius would have sway Harry to think not so favorable about him and Dumbles couldn't have that. He needs Harry not just for his magical power to get rid of Tom (and hopefully Harry would die as well), but for Harry political power (which thanks to him Harry had no clue how much he held). Dumbledore wanted complete control of the wizarding world and he was going to get one way or another. If Harry had to die in the process oh well.

A device on his desk notified him that Snape and Moody were coming up stair towards his office. He calls them to enter before they even knock. A tall sour looking man and a stout man looking around suspiciously. The tall man had shoulder length greasy black hair and a permanent smirk on his face. The other one had scraggly gray hair a chunk of his nose was gone and one of his eyes was missing and was replaced with magical eye that moved around to check his surroundings.

"Hello Severus, and Alastor, do you have news to report?" asked Dumbledore

"No Albus, the dark lord is being quiet right now. The mission you have sent us on was a success. Do you still plan to drag Potter along next year?" asked Severus Snape handing a bag over to Dumbledore.

"Ah, thank you Severus, I will take care of these items as soon as possible. I do still plan to string him along next school year. Alastor, I hope your are doing well. Anything about Potter's movements at his Aunt & Uncle's" asked Dumbledore.

"No Albus, He seems to be upset still about Sirius's dearth. He is either in his room, doing his chores, or going down to that park down the street. He is sending us an owl out every 3 days to either Remus or Ron" said Moody sitting down and taking a drink our to his hip flask….

"Good, good, that means no one has said anything about Sirius's Will to him" said Dumbledore pleasantly.

"No sir, I have checked what he has been sending to that Weasley boy. Remus shows me the letter as soon as he gets them. What are the plans this summer for him" asked Moody

"I think that this year will keep him at Privet drive the whole summer. I think to make him feel more grateful to me when school starts we will send Severus to Diagon Ally. Make sure Severus that you are in a really snarky mood" said Dumbledore

"Do you have anything else you need us to headmaster," asked Snape

"No, I want us to meet here after the will reading tomorrow and we will make any other plans after that. Gentlemen it is looking like our plans are coming together. One last note, Mrs. Weasley has told me that Ron has been invited to spend July with his brother Charlie and fortunately for us Remus was there and offered to go with Ron to keep him. They will leave on July 2nd. This should further alienate Harry from those that are close to him" said Dumbledore

"What about Granger Headmaster" asked Snape Coldly?

"Ah yes, Ms. Granger seems to be encouraging young Harry to confide in me and trust me,' She has reported that she only wrote him once and has not written to him since, and he has not written to her. We figure he didn't take too gladly to her advice and by the time school starts he will seek her out" said Dumbledore

"I will bid you both Good day as I have to go help Minerva with something," said Dumbledore as he got up and to leave. Snape and Moody follow him out the door.

He said goodbye to both of them. As we walked towards Minerva's office he thought "Yes, things are looking up for me. Tomorrow's the big day." He popped a lemon drop in his mouth and hummed while walking.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )

Harry woke up extremely early the next morning full of excitement and nerves. His Aunt and Uncle left on 3 day vacation. He didn't even ask where they were going. They took Dudley this time. His uncle left him a dire warning that if anything happen to the house while he was going he would make Harry pay no matter what those Freaks threaten him with.

He thought about the last couple of days since his conversation with Ron. Ron told him through the parchment that Neville and Luna are all on board for whatever Harry needed from them. Ron also told him that they were in Grimmauld place because of the will reading. The other bit of news was that Hermione is there as well. Her parents had an emergency so that cut her holiday short. She has been making sure that Ron keeps the no contact rule that Mr. Lemon Demon instated. Harry snickered silently "little does she know," thought Harry.

Harry went downstairs to wait for Remus. Remus said that he would use an invisibility cloak and knock on the front door and then Harry would leave the house and make it look like he was taking a morning walk. He thought of the phrase that Ron came up with so that you recognize someone. The phrase is "the phoenix and snake will lose to the Stag". That made him smile as he knew it was a reference to his patronus which is a huge stag that is embodiment of his father.

He also smiles as he thought about a parchment he got from Luna. She talked about how she is trying to find him a fairy. She hears that they can bring some luck to a person in need. For some unknown reason Luna seems to brighten his spirits. Oh well, he will figure it out later.

It seemed odd to go through all of this just to visit with Remus, but when Remus said that for some reason instead of Tonks watching him as they had planned it was Moody instead. Harry did point out that he can see under an invisibility cloak, but Remus said they found a way around that. Remus said he would explain at breakfast.

He hears a knock when he opened the door. Harry heard Remus whisper "Walk back in and act like you forgot something then come back out." Harry did what he was told and then heard Tonks say beside him "Wotcher, Harry." Harry jumped around going for his wand but stopped when Tonks said the pass phrase.

"Tonks, I told you not to do that. I might have hurt you" said Harry

"I know, but I am here to stand in for you today so Moody doesn't get suspicious. We had a slight change of plans. Go get your invisibility cloak and then you will go outside and follow me to the park. Remus will follow as well" explained Tonks.

Harry runs upstairs to get his cloak. When he came back Tonks had morphed into Harry. He smiled at then put his father's cloak on. He followed Tonks outside as she had put on a cap that belongs to him and one of his light jackets. They made their way to the park and she quietly whispered that it was safe to take off their cloaks. They were hidden behind some trees.

"Ok Harry, I will pretend to be you today. You both need to be back here at 7:00. I will be on duty by then so we should have to smuggle you back in. If something goes wrong I will contact you Remus through our mirrors" said Tonks

"Yes, that will be fine Tonks. Harry and I need to go so that we have time to talk before we go to Gringotts" said Remus

"Thanks for everything Tonks. Just hang around the house and act all down. That is what I have been doing even when I have to chores. My aunt and Uncle are not home right now and won't be for couple of days" said Harry

"Thanks for that Harry. I already knew about your aunt and uncle through as I had a hand in sending them off for the weekend. I thought it would be easier that way," said Tonks sincerely.

"Thanks for that Tonks," said Harry "Are you ready to go Moony"

"Yes, I am, but before I forget I need to the phoenix and the snake will lose to the stag," said Remus

"I am sorry I forgot to ask in all of the excitement" said Harry as he grabbed a hold of the portkey that Remus offered

"It is scheduled to go off in 3 seconds," said Remus

All of the sudden Harry had the familiar feeling of being squeezed in a tube of toothpaste and pushed back out again. He looked around and noticed that they were in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. "Harry put you cloak back on and I will take you to my private room" said Remus

Harry did what Lupin said and then followed him inside. Remus led him upstairs to a small Room in the back. Once they were there. Remus cast some silencing charms and made sure his flew was closed.

Breakfast was already on the table. Harry sat down and groaned. Remus sat down across from him and smiled. "Sorry for all the business this morning, but we wanted to make sure you got out of there without Mad eye getting suspicious. He told Tonks yesterday that Dumbledore wanted to make sure that you didn't do anything funny while your aunt and uncle were away" explained Remus.

"Let me guess Moody is working for the Lemon demon isn't he?" inquired Harry

Remus looked at Harry for a second and started chuckling "Tonks warned about your names for Dumbledore. I didn't quite believe her. That was a good one" laughed Remus.

"Like I told Ron, I have a whole of bunch. Ron actually came up with a good one, but I might same it for the time I chew Dumbledork up and then spit him out" said Harry (a/n: it is a good one, but I am not sure if I have the heart to use it)

"Ok, on with the reason why we are here. I have a letter to you from Sirius, but before you read it. I need to let you know that Sirius, Tonks, & I have had some doubts about Dumbledore for awhile now. Sirius doubts go back further then that as his letter will explain. Read the letter and then we will go from there," said Remus as he sat back and drank some of his coffee.

Harry looked at Remus and the letter that was now sitting in his hand. He felt like he wanted to cry and beg his Sirius to forgive him, but then he remember the words that Tonks said to him last week. He swallowed and turned the letter over to open it and then began to read.

_Dear Prongslet,_

_If you have received this then that means I have final died. If I did I am sure it was through purely something stupid on my part or I died protecting you or Remus. So don't be sad as you my dear god son have work to do that even I can help you with even if I am not there. _

_I guess the only way to start is from the beginning. You know that from most of the stories I have told or from what you have heard from Moony that James and I were always getting into trouble. The kicker was that we very really got any strict punishment at school anyway for some of the things we did. Prongs, Moony, and I never even thought about until Lily had mention something in passing. That made James and I think over our past at Hogwarts and realize how true Lily's statement was. Remus then mention that it seemed strange that every time we came back from the Headmaster office we didn't seem to learn our lesson and seem to get even more reckless then when we into the office._

_No more was said after that, but it did make me and James wonder what was going on. We both silently decide to cut back on our pranks the last year of school. We notice the less we were around Dumbledore the more clear headed we were. After we graduated, and James had proposed to Lily, James and I talked about our discovery. James said that when he was around Dumbledore after graduation that he started to feel the urge to something death defying that would possible get him killed. As for me, I was not around him quite so much as was in school as was trying to become Auror and that kept me busy. _

_James did some studying and found out there is a curse that will make a person do crazy stunts that could potentially get you killed. It can be deadly curse if it is applied more then 3 times in a short period. He suspected that was the curse Dumbledore was using on us in school and may be trying to use it on him as well._

_We eventually told Lily and as she is good with charms actually came up with a way to circumvent the curse on James. She did it on me as well as I was about to graduate and become an Auror and did plan to join the Order. We couldn't think of anything that would make Dumbledore just to hurt us so that was why we stayed in the order as it was the best thing out there fighting Voldemort. I will say we did keep our guard up around him._

_When you were born Dumbledore became very interested in you and now that I think about Neville as well. After about a year he focus seemed to shift to you. Which made Lily very nervous even though she didn't know why? When you went under the fidelius charm, Lily passed me note to come and visit in 2 days time. _

_I did and Lily told both of us that she has had premonition that her and James where going to die and you would need protection. We didn't laugh at her or blow her off because we knew if Lily said she was uneasy about something that was her gut talking and was normally close to being right. Lily suggested that James and I do the Blood brother ritual that way if something should happen to us then you would not only have the Potter name to protect you but also the black family as well. We both agreed and did it and then thought nothing more about. This will come into play in few moments._

_I should have remembered your mother premonition as went after Pettigrew after their deaths, but as usual I went off half cocked and did what I usually do and act and then think. The rest of the story you know up until about February of this year. Remus, Tonks, and I were sitting in Grimmauld place wondering how things were going with you and when an owl came from Gringotts address to me. It was short note from your mother that reminded me of the ritual and that you need to train before you 16__th__ birthday as she felt that you would need to wade through anything that was thrown you way. I sat and read that I realize that you have had one mad adventure after another and made me think of what James was talking about feeling during his post Hogwarts years. _

_I shared everything with both Remus and Tonks. We all agreed that Dumbledore has been up to something. We sat and brainstorm on what it could be when Tonks said out of the blue "Maybe Harry has political power or something. Your and James would have had things been different." That got me and Remus thinking so we did some research and found out some interesting things about your heritage. You ancestry can be trance to all 4 founders of Hogwarts. Voldemort is the heir of slytherin, but you have some Slytherin blood through a member that was disowned. That comes from me actually as by law now I am your uncle thanks to that ritual. Dumbledore has been after James and me because of our political power we held and didn't even know and I am afraid he is after you for the same..._

_Now, I will start wind this letter up by saying that you have the power to change the wizard world not just by fighting (which I am sure you will do) but by using those smarts that I know you have. Take this information and use it to the best of your ability. I told Remus to give this to you before my will is read so that you will be prepared for the following everything I have will go to ;you expect for so items that will go to Remus, Tonks and her Family and a couple of other people._

_Remus knows what we have plan the rest is up to you on whether or not you what to follow thru. I love you Prongslet and know that I will be watching over. You will find your mother's letter in the Potter family vault. Just incase you wondering the letter was held by Goblin to send to me by a set date. Love you Harry and make me proud._

_Love Padfoot_

Harry looked at Remus with tears in his eyes and trying his best not to lose his temper, "How can that old goat have done this? Just for what political gain and surely he has enough he could be the freaking Minister of Magic and no one would say nay "said Harry breathing heavily

"I think it more along the lines that he wants to make sure that if he does become the head of the Ministry of Magic that he has complete control. We think that is what he has been trying to do with you. I don't know if he knows about your heritage or not. That is beside the point. The point is do you want to know what Sirius, Tonks, and have set in motion." Asked Remus

Harry took a few deep breaths and then said "Yeah let's hear it. I want to take both of them down Bumbles, and Moldy cheese. I will do it anyway necessary" exclaimed Harry.

"First off, I know that you trust Ron, Neville, and Luna. What you don't know is that Tonks, Fred, George, and I are on your side. If you had stuck with Dumbledore we would have protected you. Now in the letter Lily had sent to Sirius there was a spell that you can cast on a room that will effect time in the room. Basically you can be in the room for a year and only a week as passed in the real world. The three of us figured that we would use that spell so that you can get the equivalent of 4 years of training before you 16th birthday. Now the kicker is that you will be about the age of 20 when you come out. Tonks and I will train you and who ever you decide to train with you. When you come out you can do your NEWTs and then make plans to change the world like we know you can' said Moony

"Wow, I think I like that plan. I know who I want to come with me Ron, Neville, and Luna. Ron because he has shown me that can grow up and not be jealous git. Neville because I know there is a hidden strength in him that no one sees. Luna again she has a hidden strength. I mean I have seen her go toe to toe with Hermione when she calls into question Luna beliefs and that is saying something. I am going to say before you ask about Hermione, no I am not going to ask her and there are several reasons why. First, she acted cool to me before the end of school last year. Secondly, on the train, before we said goodbye at King's Cross, and then via letter she stressed to me to talk to Dum Dum about everything and tell him if I had any visions. That didn't set well with me" said Harry.

"I understand. I have already made arrangements for Ron, Neville, and Luna I had feeling about those 3. What about Ginny," asked Moony

"No, something about Ginny didn't settle with me the last time I saw her on the train. Do you have any ideas on where we can train?" asked Harry

"That is where we came up blank do you have any ideas?" asked Remus

Harry sat there thinking and purely evil smirk came on his face "Dobby!" Harry yelled.

Then in flash a little wizened creature with pointed ears wearing about 20 knitted caps on his head appeared "Harry Potter Sir. You called. What can Dobby do for you?" ask Dobby delightedly

"Dobby do you know if the chamber of secrets is covered by the wards in Hogwarts" asked Harry

"I don't know sir, but I can quickly check and be back in a minute," said Dobby and with a pop he disappeared

"I never thought about the chamber of secrets and the fact that it is right underneath Dumbledore nose," exclaimed and elated Moony

Just then an owl appeared for Harry. He looked at it and notices the seal was from Gringotts. He opened and read

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am writing to let you know that due to a clerical error on the part of one of our goblins we cannot due the will reading until July 31__st__. That was when you Godfather specified to have the either his will read or to announce you as his heir. As you are the heir, we need to seek your approval for the change of date._

_Sincerely Yours_

_Shanktooth_

_Head Goblin in charge of the Black Family Money_

Harry handed the letter off to Remus and thought "This might work out better. You sly dog Sirius."

"I think that you should accept it. This will mean the next time you meet Dumbledore you will be in the position to stand on own and fight back with everything you have" said Remus

Harry shook his head and wrote back to Gringotts. In the letter give permission for Remus to enter his vaults so he can get the letter for him to read later. A pop was heard and Dobby came back looking excited "It has its own wards outside of Hogwarts Master Harry Potter sir," exclaimed Dobby.

"Where can we meet so I can get us into the Chamber," asked Harry

"I think I can get you back here, and then I am "supposed" to pick Ron up around 9:00. Fred and George will get Neville and Luna here about 10:00. Dobby is there another entrance" asked Lupin

"Yes, I check when I was there. I can take you there in the morning all you have to call me and I will come for anyone that is true to Harry Potter" said Dobby

"Moony, can you get the letter out of my vault and so I can read it while I am training. Do you know the spell my mom left Sirius" said Harry.

"Yes, I can perform it as well. I forgot to mention that Kingsley will also be helping to train as well. He believes in you as we all do" said Remus

"Life is looking up Moony. Dobby I will call you in the morning. Thanks for help." Dobby shook his head and disappeared. Harry continued "What about keeping our whereabouts a secret. I mean I am suppose to stay at Privet Drive, Ron's mum would worry about him non stop. I am not sure about Neville and Luna."

"We convince Ron's mom to let him spend time with his older brother Charlie. As it is hard to contact the Dragon Reserve expect for owl, then all Ron has to do is send an owl every so often to let his Mum know he is alright. Tonks is taking care of both Neville, and Luna, but she does assure me it is all under control and someone will be using Polyjuice Potion to pretend they are you," said Moony

"I guess that is it then, I just need to know what time you want me to be ready by in the morning," asked Harry

"I think around 7:30 and that way I can make my way to headquarters and get Ron and be back here to wait for Tonks" said Moony

"That sounds good. I will send a parchment off to Ron, Neville, and Luna as well to fill them in somewhat" said Harry

"I can talk you back now and that why you pack up what you need. Don't worry about Hedwig whoever is taking you place will take care of her" Moony said as he got up to get ready to leave.

As Harry put on his invisibility cloak he looked at Moony and said with much pride "You know Moony in a month's time Dum Dum is going down."

**A/N if you didn't get basically Dumbledore was after Sirius and James for the power they would have. He was hoping by killing them that he could find s way to take their money and the seats they would hold in Wizengamot. When Harry was born his plans changed. Dumbledore has more secrets yet to reveal. The plan will commence during the next chapter look for it by Wednesday/Thursday. Thanks for reading and thanks for all your reviews. I will try to respond as soon I get them. Please read and Review. Luna next chapter!!**


	6. Chapter 5: Plan Activated

Summary: AU, starts between 5th & 6th year

**Summary: AU, starts between 5****th**** & 6****th**** year. Harry finds out there is more information then what was kept from him last year. He starts his new beginning with those that he trust and depend on. Character Bashing Smart/Grey Harry**

**Pairings: Harry/Luna **

_DISCLAIMER:_

_ANGELSMILES: Hello everyone, I want to say even though it pains me._

_LUNA: Didn't say Ron could do the disclaimer this time_

_ANGELSMILES: No, that was my daughter Dominique who promised Ron._

_LUNA: Then you should let him do it. She does glow like fairy when she promised him._

_ANGELSMILES: She does that with any male Weasley. _

_DOMINIQUE: Please let Ron do it this time._

_ANGELSMILES: Next you will be promising Ferd and Gorge._

_DOMINIQUE: Well, I sort of kind of did._

_Luna: See, I told you glowed like a fairy._

_ANGELSMILES: Fine, they can do it, but if Suzie promises a Malfoy I will eat Bertie Botts every flavored beans._

_RON: Yeah, it is my turn._

_ANGELSMILES; Yes, it is. Get started or we will lose readers._

_DOMINIQUE: He is so cute._

_RON (blushing): Ah, yeah Ok here I go. Through it pains her to say it Angelsmiles doesn't own Harry Potter or its characters as they belong J,K Rowling. She would probably write herself into the rule of Tonks as she has a thing for Moony._

_ANGELSMILES: Dominique and Ron I am so going get you!!_

_Let the chase begin. )_

**A/N: Just a quick note to say this is the transition chapter before they start their training. After this chapter, The next 4 chapters will be dedicated to there training. One final note in the disclaimer Dominique is my daughter and Suzie her sister. **

_Italics: letters_

_**Bold: parseltongue**_

**Chapter 4: Plan activated **

Harry had spent the night going over all the information that he found out. He sent notes off to Ron, Neville, and Luna each receiving a copy of Sirius letter and said that he appreciated all their help and wanted them to have all the information before they started this journey. All three of them sent back a reply saying along the same lines as "We are here for you and are ready to fight alongside him."

Harry didn't know what he did to deserve such loyalty, but it did his heart good especially since he got a note from Hermione (a Dumby approved note) that read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to write to and ask how you are doing. I know that you angry at him for last year, but he does care about you. Just remember that you need to confide in him if you are having trouble. He has more sense then most people. I am also suppose to remind you not to go anywhere and that you will not be able to go to headquarters or the burrow for your birthday this year as your safety is important. Mrs. Weasley said that she will get your things for school so don't worry about it. I have to go now and help Ron pack as he is going to visit his brother Charlie for a month and I guess you didn't know that. Oh well, I have to go now Professor Dumbledore has asked me to help with something. I will see you when I see you. Remember to trust Professor Dumbledore. _

_You're Friend, Hermione_

Harry ponders several things about this letter the first thing that she was very confident in Dumbo, but that made him wonder how close Hermione to Dumbleduck were. He figured that she was suppose to mention Ron to make him all depressed that Ron was going some where while he was stuck with the Dursley's and hopefully he would start to confide in her. That was a miscalculation on her part, but she would never know why until he was ready for her to know. Ron is a better actor then I thought if he can fool everyone and that includes Hermione and Mrs. Weasley as they are both very shrewd when they want to be.

Harry thought, "Oh well, Hermione has been decidedly cooler towards him since they came back from the DOM debacle, but at least he has Moony, Tonks, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ferd, Gorge, and Kingsley it was a start. He knew by the time that training was done that fun would begin.

Moony and he went back and forth for a while on the training schedule for next month or 4 years depending on how you saw it. They both agreed on the following.

_1 year: Review of previous years, animagus training, Occlumency, for Harry he is start to study his ancestors._

_2 year: NEWTs (All of them would step out of the room long enough to take they're NEWTs right under the Dum Dum nose) _

_3 year: More training, but in their selected field as they were going were each going to reach a mastery in some field of their choice. Also all four would be learning about Wizarding World Politics as this was also going to play a big part in the plan when the month was up. _

_4 year: Finishing up training, All four of then will be ready to take their test for Masteries in their chosen field as well as be able to defend themselves and attack when necessary._

Harry know that this was a general outline but trusted Remus to round things out and not to mention that if Harry felt they needed to learn something that working together they would make it happen. His goal when this over would be that everyone would be able to work as fine tuned machine each doing there part. Harry as much as doesn't like it is in the leadership role be able to think on his feet and delegate when needed (he vowed to work on this as he knew deep down that he took to much on himself). Ron would definitely be our strategist and plan maker that is his strength. Neville is the go to person and someone that you know will stand beside you in the end with his quiet hidden strength that not many people see. Luna will be able to look at difficult situation from a different angle that will help get us out a tricky mess. Fred and George would be our weapons specialists for lack of a better word. They have come up with wonderful tricky things that will help in the end. Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley will be bringing up the rear with their expertise and wisdom that we can tap in to when needed and not to mention be very fierce fighters.

Harry knew that he should get some rest, but he was just so anxious to get everything started. He wondered how everyone else was doing. Were they as anxious as he was? Oh well no point in speculating it just drove you crazy. He looked at the clock and was 5:00 am in the morning. I guess I better get up and get ready. So that is just what Harry did.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dumbledore sat in the Black family library waiting for Ron and Remus to come down so that he could give them some last minute instructions. With Ron and Remus gone this should make it easier to influence Harry. Dumbledore sent an owl to Harry this morning and let him know that he was to send any owls to him, Ms Granger, or Ms Weasley as Mr. Weasley and Remus would not be able to correspond with him as they were going away. He knew that was not true that Harry could send an owl to them but the whole point was to keep Harry under his thumb and nothing would change that.

A tired looking Ron and serious looking Remus came downstairs both wear followed by Hermione and Ginny. Everyone sat down waiting to see what Dumbledore had to say to them. Dumbledore eyes twinkled brightly as he saw his plan come into place.

"Mr. Weasley I trust you will have a fun month with your brother. I know that everyone will miss you, but this will be a good experience of you: said Dumbledore.

Ron had decided the best course of action was to act tired so that old goat couldn't read his mind as Remus and Harry sad eye contact was essential to him doing this. Ron yawned and said "Yes, I am looking forward to going sir."

Remus was proud of Ron and knew that Harry was right when he wrote last night that Ron can be cunning when the mood strikes him. "Albus, we must be going soon what is it that you wanted to talk about?" asked Remus.

"Yes quite right. I just want to let you know that I have let Harry know that you and Mr. Weasley will be gone and that his to check in with either myself, Ms. Granger, or Ms. Weasley. I know that you want him to check in with you every couple of days and as you can't do anything for him should the need arise I have enlisted the help of his other friends for this endeavor," said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling all the more wildly.

Ron and Remus both already knew about the note as Harry had sent a parchment to the two of them to warn them about the possibility of Dumbleduck newest scheme along with Hermione's note. It took all of Ron self control on his temper not to charge into Hermione's room and ask her what her problem was. Remus knew that Dumbledore (he not quite at the stage of coming up with names for the old headmaster yet) would make a big production of the whole thing.

"That is fine I suppose as long as Harry is agreeable to this," replied Remus. Remus already knew that Harry sent back a very docile reply back to the headmaster.

"Yes, Harry is fine with it. He sent me a reply back today," said Dumbledore showing him Harry's response.

"Professor Dumbledore we are still going to keep up not writing to him unless of course you give your permission" asked Hermione suddenly.

"Yes that is right we are doing this for his safety so Voldemort can't get any information about Harry via owl it is most important" said Dumbledore.

"If only you know Dum Dum," thought Ron snickering. Remus was thinking the same thing.

"I guess that is it. If something does happen to Harry I will definitely send you an owl or Fawkes so that you know what is going on. I must be going as…" said Dumbledore when he was interrupted by a flash of fire as Fawkes appeared and with a note to Dumbledore. While Dumbledore read the note. Fawkes sent a looks to Ron and Remus then quickly looked away as Hermione and Ginny looked his way.

:"I need to go take care of some order business," said Dumbledore "Have nice trip you two. Good bye Ms. Granger, and Ms Weasley." With that Dumbledore popped out via Fawkes.

"Hermione before I go may ask why you have changed you stance on Harry. You know how much he hates been left in the dark. He needs any information that we have about Vol-you know who so that he has a fighting chance" asked Ron.

"Ronald, after what happen at the ministry this year we need to start listening to those in authority so that we don't get hurt. They know what is best. When it is time for Harry to fight Professor Dumbledore will make sure that Harry is ready. He knows what is best" said Hermione with her nose up in the air.

"She's right you know Ron. We need to look at the past. Harry needs to tow the line or he will get killed before we need him. I want him to survive, but if he goes off again he could get killed before he kills you know who" said Ginny

"So, if he towed the line you would dead when he went down to the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione remember how angry he was when we didn't write him letters. Can't you see that if he has all the information he can make a informed decision instead of going off on his own and moving blindly because he doesn't have all the facts," said Ron.

"Be that as it may both Ginny and I feel that Harry needs to listen to those that know more then him. People like Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, other order members, and teachers and such. Last year would not have happened if he had just practice Occlumency with Snape," said Hermione indigently.

Ginny nodded with what Hermione said and then added, "yes it is true that he save me in his second year, but last year if he had stopped and thought about certain events no one would have gotten hurt or Sirius wouldn't be dead,"

Ron gritted his teeth and said "I hope you do say that to Harry, because knowing him the way I do he is already Blaming himself. You both need to realize that Harry needs us now more then ever. He doesn't need to feel isolated or forgotten. I hope that you both realize that in a sense you just stabbed him in the back."

"Ronald, we are just trying to keep him safe and make sure that he makes it through this war" said Hermione.

"I don't care about this war. I care about my friend that lost his godfather and who needs us more then ever before," said Ron getting up to leave the room so that he can leave to meet Harry.

"Ronald see sense you could have easily been the one that died. All of us could have died that night. If we had just listening to those in authority we would not have been injured or Sirius would not have died," said Hermione exasperatedly.

"You know Hermione I feel sad for you that you just don't get it. I hope realize before it is too late that Harry will not forgive so easily this time as he did last year," said Ron following Remus to the door.

"Ronald you need to realize we are doing this for his safety as well as ours," said Hermione before Ron left the room.

Ron turned around and says, "Yeah I heard you the first time. I made a mistake in fourth year when I was jealous of him, but you know when we talked some last year and after the incident at the Department of Mysteries I realize that Harry has it worse then me and would give it all up to have my life. He protects people that he cares about sometimes even those the he doesn't know or care about because that's who he is and that is his nature, but if you are fortunate enough to be a person he cares about he will go all out to protect you. Think about the second task in the Triwizard Tournament. He tried to save everyone because of his nature. He saved me and Fleur's sister in the end. I honestly think that even if he had known that Dumbledore wouldn't have let us die down there Harry would have still done his best to protect everyone. So, think about that while I am gone Hermione,"

"I am sorry Ronald, but I know I am right so you think about that when you are gone. You must start realizing that we need to heed authority figures as they know what is best," said Hermione.

"I have to go, but know that no matter I am Harry friend first and foremost and if he asks me to stand beside him I will no matter what the cost" and with that Ron left the room.

"Oh Ronald you make so mad," said Hermione.

"Don't worry you know Ron he will come around. Did Professor Dumbledore give us permission to write to Harry? I so want to see if he will finally be my boyfriend," said Ginny

"Yes, he said we can write in couple days, but stressed that we not tell him anything that is going on. Also, that we need to also make sure that he knows that he is confide in us or the Professor. Especially if he has any dreams or vision," said Hermione as both her and Ginny as left the room to see off Ron and Remus.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Harry had been waiting at Remus's room at the Leaky Cauldron when Remus and Ron walked in. Harry who was talking to Dobby had stopped and looked at both of them and smiled and then frowned when he saw the look on Ron's face.

"What's up mate? You look like you lost your best friend," said Harry

"I think I just did today. I talk to Hermione in the hopes that I could get her to see some sense or get a clue about how wrong she was being, but it was no use she wont budge not one bit and now she has Ginny believing what she does," said Ron and then he went on to tell him about the conversation he had with both Dum Dum and Hermione.

"That's about what I expected after the two letters I got from Hermione and the one I got from Dumbduck. I guess there is nothing I can to about it just now, but I will when we get done with our training" said Harry "and thanks Ron for trying it mean a lot to me. I have to admit it saddens me that she thinks that way."

"There is one more bit of curious news I guess you would call it, but Fawkes came when we were talking to the old goat and I would swear to you that he spoke to me in my head and said "The time is drawing closer"" said Ron.

"He said the same thing to me as well. I have a feeling he knows more then he is letting Dumbledore know" said Remus thoughtfully.

"I guess the only thing we can do is wait and see. I have always felt a connection to Fawkes, and feel that I can trust him. Did you take care of the business I asked you to at Gringotts?" asked Harry to Remus.

"Yes, I have the letter and I made sure an appointment was made prior to the will reading. Did you have anything else you need to do before we leave?" asked Remus.

"No, I think I have everything we are just waiting for the others to show up. Dobby why don't you tell Ron and Remus what you have told me," said Harry as he turned his attention to the house elf who was twisting one of is many knitted hats in his hands.

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir, as I was telling Harry Potter was that I notice a ward put around the chamber that will allow for underage magic to be use and not be detected. Also while I went looking around the chamber I found several things. The first being that several rooms are being down there Harry's Wheezy and Moonsy," said Dobby excitedly.

"That relieved me one of my fears was how were we going to practice magic and not get caught. I asked Dobby if he could help us with food and delivering mail when needed," said Harry

"Dobby is only to pleased to help Master Harry Potter," said Dobby quickly.

"Don't call me master Dobby just Harry will do. Now, Dobby will still have to pretend to work for Dumby but he said he would help. Dobby also tried to get me to become his new master, but I refused so instead he sworn that he will do whatever he can for New Marauders," said Harry

"The New Marauders, I like that Harry," said Ron and Remus nodded his head in agreement..

"I was thinking of my dad and Sirius when I came up with that," said Harry with a smirk "and with Dobby helping us we should be able to get letters and any supplies we may need. Dobby says that he can go between inside the chamber and outside the chamber without time spell affecting him. So when it time for me to post a letter to Dumby or Hermione then Dobby can come and let me know so that I can get one off. Like I said he can make sure that we have everything we need. What do you guys think?" asked Harry nervously.

"I think that will be great it is one less thing for those out here to worry about," said Remus encouragingly.

"I was wondering what we were going to do about food, and stuff," said Ron happily

"Always thinking with your stomach mate, some things never change," said Harry laughing.

"Hey mate, so one has to think of the little things, or in the case of my stomach the big things," said Ron laughing along with Harry.

After they stopped laughing their was a knock at the door and Tonks, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Fred Weasley stepped inside looking very tired, but happy to be at there destination.

"Wotcher, Harry," smiled Tonks as she went over to give Harry a hug

"Hi, Tonks," said Harry returning the hug.

"Hi Harry," said Neville shaking Harry hand

"Hey, Neville," said Harry returning the handshake

"Hello Harry Potter," said Kingsley also shaking Harry's hand

"Hello, Mr. Shacklebolt," said Harry

"You may call me Kingsley, Harry," said Shacklebolt smiling.

"Hi ya Harry," said Fred Weasley putting Harry in a headlock and rubbing his head vigorously.

"Hey Fred, stop that it hurts," said Harry smiling while pushing Fred off of him.

"Hello, Harry Potter," said the ethereal voice of Luna Lovegood as she shook Harry hands, and then said, "I couldn't find you a fairy, but I have heard that muggles believe that four leaf clovers are lucky and since I found one just this morning I thought I would bring it to give to you for luck." She gave him the four leaf clover.

Harry for some reason blush and thought to himself "for some reason I feel like Luna gets me on a whole different other level then other girls. Ginny I always suspected was looked at me more as hero then anything else, and well lets face it Cho just to be with me because of Cedric, but Luna just treats me like I am just Harry Potter and that "The boy who lives" is another person entirely. Oh well, I will have plenty of time to think about this."

"Thanks Luna that means a lot to me," said Harry putting the clover in his shirt pocket.

"Okay now that we are all here" said Harry "I want to say first off thanks to all of you for standing beside me and I do mean beside me and not behind me. My goal have changed a bit since Sirius's death and after much soul searching and obvious manipulations from Dumby. Yes Fred you heard what I called him feel free to come up with your own name at anytime and give me and Ron suggestions. I was saying both Cold fish and Dumbduck need to go down. I am willing to fight them both politically and in actual combat if necessary. I know we are going to have to go after Dumbduck politically to hit him close to home and show him how serious we are. The next four years or 1 month depending on how you look at it will be very intense. Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley I am counting on you three to train us four."

"Yes, and we will. We will do what can to help," said Remus speaking for the other two.

"Fred, I will need you and George to spy on the order and come up with items to help us fight in combat that only you know how to make. Oh and before I forget please pass on all of the George as I know that he was suppose to be here, but had to take my place at the Dursley's, because of the change in plans that happen for Tonks," said Harry

"I will pass this on to George. I speak for both of us when I say the we will do as you ask," said Fred seriously

"Now, I come to Ron, Luna, and Neville I have led you all into a trip last year, but yet you are still willing to fight alongside me and those here. We have communicate to each other via the parchments that Tonks gave us and I have been able to tell that you are sincere and I know that I can trust you three. The training we will be embarking on will be intense and nothing like we have had at Hogwarts. Remus and I came up with a general outline which can change depending on how fast we learn the subjects that we will be taught," said Harry handing everyone the outline "Are still willing to do this? Know that when you come out you will be much older and wiser."

"Harry mate, I speak for all of us when I say that we will do what we can to help you and we want to train to become stronger and also to help see the end of this war," said Ron looking at Neville and Luna to see if they agree. They both nodded.

"Okay, that brings me to Dobby. I first want to say I don't need a servant, but I do need another friend. You have already sworn to help this new group and I want you to that again in front of everyone. That way everyone knows we are on the same page," asked Harry kindly

"I Dobby the house elf, offers my help to the New marauders in anyways that I can do helps them," said Dobby with sincerity.

"I thank you Dobby for that. Now if you go make sure the Chamber is ready and put those privacy wards we talked about this morning. We will take the portkey to secret entrance and be there in half hour," said Harry.

Dobby nodded and left to get the Chamber of Secrets ready. "I realize that Tonks, and Kingsley will have to go between inside the chamber and back to your duties out here so I asked Dobby if he can help make any transitions easier and he said he can pop you in out without having the time delay affect you as much. Fred, you and George need to pass on messages via Dobby and he will get them to us. In two weeks time we will come out and take our NEWTs. Kingsley, Remus said that you can help us with that so that we can take them and no one will know until we are ready," said Harry

"Yes, I can. I have already started the process as we speak," said the big bald man appreciatively.

"Excellent, one last thing then I am going to dub this group "the New marauders" in honor of my father and Sirius does anyone have any objections," asked Harry

No one said anything in fact they looked happy with the name. "No objections then, I guess then let's get this party started as the muggles say. I don't have to say to everyone be careful as I am sure you will be. Remus do you have the portkey," asked Harry

"Yes, it is right here, but before we leave I have a gift to give you Harry and everyone will also have one by the time we are done in a month. Here is bracelet with a charms on it that can be use to communicate between members once we all have one," said Remus handing Harry a gold chain bracelet with four charms on it a stag, a wolf, a dog, and a lily. He smiled and thanked Remus.

"When you four have reached your animagus forms you can put the appropriate charm on the bracelet. If we do each get one then you can just touch the charm and person can apparate to the spot you are at" said Remus.

"I will think about that then. I honestly had not thought about that aspect of us communicate outside of the parchments so thanks Remus" said Harry slipping the bracelet on.

"Okay, everyone the portkey is schedule to go off in 5 seconds," said Remus holding up an old book. Everyone scrambled to grab a hold of the book. Then Harry felt that sensation of being sucked into his naval and being pushed back out. When they looked around they were in a cave that looked like it was hidden in the Forbidden Forest in the back of the cave was picture of snake wrapped around a tree. Harry hears it speak.

"_**Oh more people that thinks they can gets insides," **_hissed the snake.

"**Excuse me but who has been trying to get in"** said Harry in parseltongue.

"**Ahs, a speaker, the last person that tried to get through here was some old man but that was years ago,**" hissed the snake.

"**May we enter please,"** asked Harry

"**Yes, you may young speaker and hiss friends,"** hissed the snake.

"**Please note that the ones with me are allowed to enter, including the house elf that is in there now,**" said Harry '**the old man you mention is not allowed in."**

""**Yes, young master**" replied the snake. The Picture swung open, and the group went inside.

"I forgot you can do that Harry that is downright freaky," said Fred excitedly.

"I sometimes forget I do that as well. According the snake the old coot tried to get in, but failed. I let the snake know that only the ones in this group are allowed inside I will have to see if I can come up with an English password for you guys," said Harry trying his best to not grit his teeth at the thought of Dumbo trying to get in here for some reason that got him mad. Luna put a calming hand on Harry's arm and looked around the space the room they walked into.

Harry looked as well and noticed they were in a study that was wall to wall books with a desk set off the side and some chairs and a sofa by the fireplace. Harry walked towards a door and opened it and saw Dobby hard at work making lunch for everyone. Harry said hi to Dobby and went back to exploring Harry opened up a second door and notice that it looked out on to the Chamber of Secrets. He closed that door with snap not wanting to remember that particular memory. Ron called Harry to come looked upstairs. Harry walked up to the spiral stair case that was in the corner of the room.

"Look Harry there is four rooms up here and Remus found a another room upstairs that he says is like the room of requirement," exclaimed Ron.

"Yes, and I think it will work nicely for training and school work. It should give us what we need and if not I am sure Dobby can help," said Remus excitedly as he came the stairs.

"Alright then lets get this spell started so that we can eat and rest we have a long 4 years ahead of us" said Harry pulling out his mom's letter "Okay according this we need to have something connecting all floors together in order to make the spell work for the space. I think the staircase will work as it connects all the floors" said Harry as he head down to the first floor and attach a piece of paper to the railing of the stair and then asked everyone to put a drop of blood on the parchment except for Fred as the twins would be working on the outside while the others trained. Everyone did then Harry put his hand over the parchment and then looked around at everyone to make sure they were ready. Everyone nodded to him.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Tempus Suspendia" there was a flash of light and everyone froze for a brief second until Dobby said from the kitchen "The spell worked Harry Potter sir."

Everyone cheered hugs and handshakes were given all round. Fred had to leave to check on the joke shop and fill George in on everything. Tonks had to leave as well as she had to go fill in for Moody and relieve George of pretending to be Harry.

"Okay thanks again guys, One last thing for those of you that are impersonating me ignore my cousin we have a truce with each other not say anything to each other as not to get my uncle suspicious that we may have actually have come to understanding" said Harry as he called Dobby over to take Tonks and Fred to there chosen location.

Dobby popped them out with a snap of his fingers. Harry and the rest sat and ate lunch anticipating the upcoming time in the Chambers of Secrets, with relish and Harry exclaimed "To the New Marauders lets get ready to set the biggest prank off of all time!!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading so far. The stage has been set and let the plans commence. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Luna will come out of the Chamber of Secrets smarter, stronger, and not to mention a team working together along with support from Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, and the twins. The next four chapters will represent a year each. Also looking for original names for Voldemort, and Dumbledore if you have any pass them along and I will put them in (no profanity please). I will try to have the next chapter up by Sunday. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and everyone that has me in their alerts. **


	7. Chapter 6: Week1Year1

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay I had bit of writer's block and I ended up doing some research for this chapter

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay I had bit of writer's block and I ended up doing some research for this chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.**

_DISCLAIMER:_

_ANGELSMILES: Okay Suzie is sleeping so she can't try to trick me into having Malfoy or someone else I can't stand do the disclaimer so I think that…_

_MOLDY CHEESE: Hey, why have I not been in this fan fiction yet!! And how come my name is not correct!! It's Vo(beeeeeeep)rt!!_

_ANGELSMILES: You suppose to be licking you wounds after your barf eaters messed up at the DOM. As it is my fan fiction, I have control over whether or not you name is going to be said._

_MOLDY CHEESE: I will crucio you if don't give me my name back_

_ANGELSMILES: Sorry not going to happen as I am writing this you idiot so I control you at least in this story. Now, if you don't mind I need to get going in this story I am so glad Suzie asleep because she would be squealing as she has a thing for you bad boys (I am not kidding she does and it is so creepy) _

_MOLDY CHEESE: Oh come on I need to do a disclaimer and after I finish with the disclaimer. We can take over with world using your power to write combined with mine._

_ANGELSMILES: I don't think so my power only consist for this story and I am not changing anything you git. Fine I let you do this one, but I swear if Dodo comes out next chapter and demands equal time I will go and hide from the lot of you. Be nice!!_

_MOLDY CHEESE: OMG (laughing hysterically) you called him Dodo!! (He is rolling around on the floor turning beet red)_

_HARRY: Can I kill him that way in the story_

_LUNA: I don't thinks so dear the readers would be disappointed_

_HARRY: Oh darn_

_ANGELSMILES: Will you two please do the disclaimer as I think Big V just wet himself in laughter._

_HARRY & LUNA: (holding back their laughter) Angelsmiles doesn't own Harry Potter or it's characters if she did Moldy Cheese would have had more embarrassing moments (both start laughing hard as Big V runs out to head to the bathroom)_

**Chapter 6: Week 1/Year1**

Everyone woke up bright and early their first full day in the chamber ready to get start. Harry didn't sleep much as he realized in all the excitement and everything else he forgot to tell his group about the contents of in the prophesy. Harry knew that he was not going to be the one to die, but Moldy bread would.

While everyone at Breakfast, Harry cleared his thought to get their attention, "Okay, before Remus tells us the plans for the next month I need to find out if you guys knew what you were guarding last year?" asked Harry looking at Remus and Kingsley.

"We know that something important was in the Hall of Prophesy and it was something that you know who was after, but the headmaster never told us what exactly," said Remus. Kingsley nodded in agreement.

"Before, I continue I want to say one thing lets all work on calling Tommy boy by name or if you need to refer to him as Tom or some form of Voldemort. I would suggest Tom he would absolutely hate it," said Harry

Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement, "Okay somehow I am not surprise that Dumbledodo didn't inform you all about what exactly you were guarding. A prophesy that is about me and Tom, but here is the catch the prophesy could have just as easily been about Neville. Tommy boy only heard part of the prophesy, and made his own assumptions. Here is the full prophesy. I feel you need to know what it says," said Harry

Harry repeats the prophesy to the group," The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."

"You mean that could have been me instead of you?" asked Neville incredulously.

"Yes, as both of our parents defied Tommy boy three times, and both of us are born at the end of July. Trust me Neville I would trade spots with you in a heart beat, but we can't. He-who-looks-like-a-snake is the only one that can say why he picked me," said Harry afraid the he might have scared Neville away.

"Oh no, Harry I think you are the right person for this job, but I am just shocked that is all," said Neville sheepishly

"Harry, I wish I know about this from the start. Dumbledore has not kept me or Sirius in the loop for sometime. I became less trusted by him when I decided to help you and Sirius and not listen to his counsel," said Remus looking angry and wanting to tear in to the headmaster.

"I am close to Dumbledore, but he has only a few people he trusts implicitly. The only one I know for sure is Mad-eye. So, he didn't confide in me either," said Kingsley.

"Mate, if I wasn't convinced before that you were the one the follow I am now. When did you find out?" asked Ron

"Believe it or not Dumbledurr told me after the whole DOM fiasco. I have just had so much on mind since then it slipped mind until last night when I had a chance to catch my breath. According to Dodo he just never felt I was ready to know that my fate as been sealed. Also, a death eater overheard part of the prophesy, and went off to tell Snake Face the only part he heard. Snake Face didn't hear the last part. If he might have not targeted either you or me Neville," said Harry.

"Does this change anything Harry?" asked Luna

"No, I still plan to take him down and Dodo, but on my own terms not what some prophesy may or may not say. I want to play by my own rules," replied Harry looking everyone in the eye.

"Well, then let's not worry about the prophesy and get started," said Luna with air of determination. Everyone else agreed.

"Okay, let's get started," said Harry looking to towards Lupin for what was next.

"Okay, first thing is first. Harry and I both agree that we need to all be well rounded when we leave this space. I also have here the OWLS of Ron, Neville, and Harry," Remus said and handed the papers to each of the boys, "Luna you will be ready to leave here by the end of this year and take your OWLS. Maybe even before then depending on how we feel you are doing."

"That would be wonderful," said Luna happily

"Harry you did well in DADA of course with O. You received an E in Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration. Your also received an A in Astronomy, Of course you didn't fair well in Divination, and History of magic. Now, if you are planning to learn about Politics we do need to work on the History of Magic just not goblin wars that Binns is famous for. I think the main thing we need to work with you Harry this year will be building your stamina and muscles up. We will continue with your education as usual, but focus on you learning about how politics work in the wizarding world and continue with DADA as I feel those will be your strength. The other subjects will just strengthen you 2 main focuses. Divination, and astronomy we can drop," said Remus to Harry. Harry nodded and agreed with Remus's viewpoint.

"Okay, Ron let's look at your OWLS. You received E's in Care of Magical Creatures, DADA, Charms ,and Transfiguration. You received A's in Herbology, Astronomy, and Potions. You failed History of magic, and Divination. I feel Ron that with the type of one on one instruction we will be giving that you will improve by leaps and bounds. I know that there are hidden talents in you that just need the right amount of coaxing to get them to come out. I am going to say the same thing as Harry with the exception of History of magic. I want you to study up on past battles to analyze them so that you can improve your strategy skills that you show on the chess board. I feel that by end of this year you will bee able to pick out a mastery that will suit you best and we can start you on that path," said Remus to Ron. Ron was shocked that someone outside of Harry and at one time Hermione thought he could improve. Ron smiled and nodded.

"Now Neville, I notice that you received an O in Herbology, which doesn't surprise me after talking to Professor sprout during my stint as Hogwarts. You received an E in DADA and charms, and an A in transfiguration. I want say Neville I plan to build upon your strengths so I think that we can set up a section on the third floor for you to practice Herbology. You will also build up your strength and I also want you to work on Potions except this time your teacher will be Tonks.. In fact that will be for all of you, as she did take Advance potions under Snape and not mention train under Moody she is more then qualified and not mention a much better teacher then Snape. You also like Ron and even Harry have untapped potential and I am going get the tap going so speak," said Remus smiling at a very happy Neville who was clutching his scores to his chest.

"Luna as I have already covered your OWLS and the studying you will be doing to get ready. I need to mention that you will also be doing strength training with the boys and once we see what you OWLS are we will make a plan of attack for you. I know for a fact that you job is keep everyone from going crazy in this place, and also to think outside of the box when needed as showed this morning when you go us back on track after hearing about the prophesy," said Remus to Luna. Luna smiled at him and seemed in her own world, but Harry noticed that she had a hidden determination to her eyes that he could see.

"Okay, everyday we will go upstairs and train our bodies and by that I mean running, lifting weights, and other forms of exercises that we deem you need. After that we will study DADA, Transfiguration, Potions, & Charms on a rotating schedule. I am primarily your DADA teacher, but will help you with Transfiguration and Charms when needed depending on who are here Kingsley and Tonks. Tonks is your primary Potions teacher. Kingsley will be helping Ron, and Harry with History of magic in the areas I have outlined. Neville will have his private lessons with Tonks in the afternoon. Harry and Ron will do their lesson with Kingsley in the afternoon. This lesson will take place when Kingsley and Tonks are down here. Neville I will help you with Herbology in the evenings after dinner or when we need to check on a plant. Luna I have feeling that you will have a knack for Care of Magical Creatures so while the boys are doing their thing you can join me to study magical creatures. Harry, Ron and Neville if you have nothing else going on that day may join us during that time," said Remus

"I guess that is it. Does anyone have anything to add?" asked Remus.

Everyone was impressed with what he said and everyone indicated with their heads that they didn't have any questions.

"Let's get started Gentleman," said Luna

"Okay everyone, let's do it," said Harry holding his hand flat out in front of him.

"We're in mate" said Neville and Ron at the same time putting their hands on top of Harry's. Luna stop and looked Harry and put her hand on top his.

"We ready as well," said Kingsley as he put his hand on top of the pile and Remus joined and said "Cub, let's get going."

"On the count of three we will say "Down with Dodo and Tommy!" one, two, and three," said Harry

"DOWN WITH DODO AND TOMMY!" everyone yelled together.

So begins the first year, it was grueling, tiring, but much more fulfilling than at Hogwarts. Remus put them through their paces every time he had them in lesson even during their morning workout. He had them running a mile every morning and even weight training. The third floor was a wonder as it sectioned it self off to whatever they needs were. Neville had his own private greenhouse, which everyone used has quiet place to reflect and get some time to themselves. There was a section that was their track and workout equipment. Even a space that would have models appears for Care magical creatures' time. Even an area appears for DADA practicals when needed.

Ron and Harry both notice that they seemed more focused here then when they where at Hogwarts. Which got both of them thinking something was up.

"Ron, do you think that Darkmeat duck did some type of spell on us like what he did to my dad and Sirius?" asked Harry.

"You know I am not sure, but like I have told you I have never felt this focus normally my brain will be on Quidditch or some other distraction that would come up," said Ron.

"Do you think we should ask Remus what he thinks," asked Harry.

"It might be a good idea. Let's go and ask him he should be in the library right now," said Ron.

Harry and Ron went into the library to find Remus looking over some books for tomorrow's lesson. " Hey Moony, we need to ask you something if you have a minute?" asked Harry

"Sure Harry what can I do for you?" asked Remus looking up at Harry.

"Ron and I have notice that we have been less distractible here then when we are at Hogwarts. We realize it could be just a different atmosphere, but my head feels much more clearer then it has ever felt and Ron is the same way. We were wondering if Dumbledurr did something to us like he did to dad and Sirius?" inquired Harry

Remus looked thoughtful and pulled out his wand and beckon Harry and Ron over to stand in front of him, "With you permission I would like to perform a diagnostic spell on both you," Remus asked both boys. Harry and Ron both agreed and Remus did the spell and with in a minute a piece of paper appeared in front of Remus. Remus looked at the paper and said in a loud voice.

"Why that low down stupid idiot Dodo Brain. How could he do this spell on the two of you I don't know which is worse the reckless spell he put on James and Sirius or this one," said one very angry Moony.

Tonks happen to be in the Chamber that day when she heard Remus yell. She ran into the library followed closely by Luna, and Neville. "What happened Remus?" she asked concern etched on her face. She went over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She looked over at Ron and Harry and saw they were in shock themselves.

"I am sorry for my outburst by Harry and Ron brought a concern to me attention. It seems our resident dodo brain headmaster placed a curse on Harry. Similar to the one that was on James and Sirius, but this one has Harry seek out adventure whether it be as something as friendly as a quidditch match to doing something like going after the sorcerer's stone. The person that casts the spell will make specific guidelines about what will distract the person that spell was performed on. The spell is performed once and the person can change the specifications from a distance. The same spell was but on Ron as well, but it also at one time another curse was put on Ron that will magnify his envy or jealous of a person close to him," said Remus looking like he wanted to run up to the head master's office and rip into a certain headmaster.

"Wait, are you saying the dumb as a door was controlling me and Ron. I could have died at anytime during this past 5 years and he might be behind it," stormed Harry.

"The last spell must have been done during our fourth school year. I can't believe the he did this to me and Harry," said Ron looking like he wanted to be sick.

"Wait, if we were controlled was Hermione being controlled as well?" asked Harry.

"Actually, I checked her out before we came here. I was hoping that if she was we could get here to see some reason. What I found and after talking to her didn't seem like she would change. I completely forgot about having your and Ron checked after what I found out during my time with Hermione. Hermione did have the same spell performed on her, but she seemed to have broken its control. Are these two still under the it's influence?" asked Tonks.

"Actually that the good news because according to this scan Ron started weakening last year and Harry's has not been very stable either. Both have broken free from the spell," said Remus who went to look up a book and opened it up, "Wait it is the adventure curse it says here that some trauma, stress, or very strong emotions can make the spell unstable and/or even break the curse's control on the person," read Remus out loud.

" That would explain Hermione. Now, that the adventure curse is gone she can revert back to her more true self then. She really does feel strong about authority figures, but with the spell in place she curbed that tendency. She really feels that Harry needed to listen to Dumbledore and Snape and learn Occlumency. I did bring up listen to Umbridge during last school year. Her response was if Harry had not made as many waves they would have been less trouble. She seems to have basically in her head shifted all the blame to you, Harry. As of right now she is not under the influence of a curse or spell," said Tonks to Harry. Harry bowed his head and turned and headed up the starts to the third floor. He went to the greenhouse and just sat there.

"Hello, Harry," said Luna who had followed him upstairs.

"Hi Luna," said Harry dejectedly.

"From what I know about Hermione she really doesn't like to be wrong. I think she should be checked for Smartle bugs. I had to get rid of whole bunch once in the Ravenclaw common room. They love to hang out there you know," said Luna.

In spite of his mood he smiled and says, "Really, I didn't know that. What do they do?"

"Well they like to hang on to people who are really smart and give them a bit of a know it all complex. I tried to offer to help her out one time, but Hermione just scoffed at me," said Luna as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Next time we see her we will have to offer again then shall we. Do you think that Dumbo is infected as well?" asked Harry.

"No, he is just plain stupid," said Luna laying her head oh his shoulder looking over the green house plants. Harry looked down at Luna and for some reason he could not explain he felt that feeling again. He could take on the world with Luna beside him. He started to chuckle and spent the rest of the afternoon in the greenhouse with Luna. Both content in the peace and quiet and in each others company.

Six months went by fast for group. Kingsley pushed Ron and Harry to learn their different sections of History. Harry found he had quite a knack for politics more than he would have thought. Ron was enjoying learning about the different wars in the wizarding world especially with a different teacher than Binns teaching him. Ron and Kingsley talked about different strategies that could have been done. Ron was certainly finding his niche.

Harry found out that he had five seats on the Wizengamot that Dumbo had given to other people to vote for him via proxy. Harry didn't take that news well when he found out. He was so mad that day that built a Dum Dum and Snake Face dart board and played with that for about an hour. On occasion others would use it as well. Ron had a field day with it when he got a letter for Dum Dum reminding him not send Harry any letters.

Tonks did a lot of review with Ron, Harry, Neville, and Luna when it came to potions. The three boys found that they were learning more with Tonks then when they did with Snape. She actually took the time to explain things to them and if they did make a mistake she didn't make them feel lower then dirt. Neville was finding out that he could do potions it boosted up is confidence like you would not believe.

Fridays became testing days, they would have 30 minute tests on Charms, DADA, and Transfiguration with Remus. It would either be theory or practical depending on what they were learning. Kingsley or Tonks would give a test that day as well depending on who was there.

The four of them learn about magical creatures, but as Harry, Ron, and Neville weren't in those lessons everyday like Luna they were only quizzed about what they were their for. Luna and Remus would have fairly light hearted discussion about magical creatures. Remus would listen with a open mind to some of the creatures that Luna always talked about and never made her feel like she was crazy for believing in them. Even Ron was warming up to Luna, especially since he started to notice the effects she had on Harry. He also got a kick out of those bugs that Luna said Hermione was infected with. Neville was also finding his place in the group. He had grown some healing plants that came in handy after a hard morning work our or even a hard DADA practical. Everyone was grateful to him for his green thumb.

At the end of the six months Remus announced, "Okay, everyone I am so proud of you all. I am proud to announce that this morning Luna will be going to go and take her OWLS and you three can take a break today as we wait for her to come back. Kingsley has made special arrangement for he take them early. Starting tomorrow we will start a new phase of our training. Don't ask it is surprise."

Luna and Kingsley left with the help of Dobby to Ministry. Harry spent the day in workout room. Neville in the green house, and Ron in the library pouring over different battles and eating any snacks that Dobby prepared for him. Lupin was doing some reading in the Library.

Luna and Kingley came back right before dinner and thank Dobby for his help as he went to finish dinner. "I should have her results by tomorrow," said Kingsley to Lupin.

"That will be fine. How did it go Luna?" asked Remus.

"It went fine, but I must say that I was hoping for a question on Nargles," said Luna with a smile.

"I am sorry they didn't have any those I am sure you would have done wonderful on those questions if they did have them," said Remus with a smiles.

"Where are the others?" asked Luna

Remus told her where to find everyone and she went off. "How do you think she did?" asked Remus looking over to Kingsley.

"I think she did well. She keeps saying she would not have done well on DADA unless it was for Harry and Dumble's Army. Oh yeah, she also said that they need to change the name of that particular group. She suggested the MA which stands for Marauder's Army," said Kingsley who smiled broadly when he said this.

"Maybe she will suggest the name to Harry," said Remus laughing.

The next day come bright and early for our four students. Kingsley appeared with Dobby and had Luna's OWLS with him. Remus opened them and smiled. "Okay Luna it looks like you have received the following an O in DADA, Care of Magical Creatures, an E in Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, and an A in History of Magic. Very will done,. I think that the best thing for you to concentration on is Care of Magical Creatures and like we have talked about in private Healing. As your received an E in Potions and Herbology you can pursue that as well," said Remus.

"Now the next thing we will work on for last part of this year is if you have an animagus form or if your can transform at all. We will work on this during he weekends. I hope you all are ready this will take patience and lots of concentration on your part.," said Remus.

Animagus training was added. They each took a potion that was to help them to seek out what their form was going to be. It took a month of mediating during any free period to get this done. Luna was actually first and found that hers was hummingbird. She was rather pleased with that. Ron and Neville came next Ron was Labrador retriever, and Neville was a beaver. Harry almost thought he didn't have one until after mediating in the greenhouse on sleepless night he had a vision of lion and cobra fighting over him. Eventually the lion won, but the snake said quietly to Harry "you can become me in the direst of needs" said the serpent. He could believe what he saw. He went to tell the others and no seemed surprised.

"Harry, everything seems to happen to you even if you don't want it to. We are proud of you mate," said Ron with a slight smirk on his face.

The last half of the year went by fast. They worked non stop on their classes. Animagus training stepped up a notch on the weekends with more mediation and training their bodies to except the transformation. By the end of the year each of them could partial transformation. Neville unfortunately got stuck with his tail for day until Remus calmed him down and talked him through transforming his tail away.

Kingsley said that both Ron and Harry had learned all they could from him. He would at this point step back and help with other classes when he was here, but did tell the boys to keep studying there history and he would still quiz them every so often. Tonks was quite a good teacher she was still a klutz, but she got all four of them to do wonderfully at potion even Neville. She said that next year they would be preparing for NEWTS level potions. For once Ron, Neville, and Harry were looking forward to potions. Luna just smiled and had that hidden determined look on her face that only Harry could spot.

"The first year is done and everyone is ready for their do 7th year work including Luna who as more then caught up with the rest of you. Next year is NEWTS and then we step everything up a notch. Tomorrow is the start of a new year and I say we celebrate," said Remus.

"Yes, let's celebrate," everyone said in response.

Boy did they party. They eat lots of food and played pin the beard on Dumbledodo, and pin the snake eyes on He –who-looks-like-a-snake. It was a year of the feast that rivaled the one at Hogwarts. The reason it rivaled it you may ask, because there was no Dum Dum to ruin it.

At end of the night everyone went to bed and made sure to have Dobby save some cake and other goodies to Fred and George so they could be part of the celebration as well even if a day late. Harry, Ron and Neville were sleeping soundly dreaming of the following year and what it would bring. Luna was asleep as well dreaming of a certain green eyed wizard and working beside him for next three years and beyond. Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley sat downstairs tired but extremely happy that this year turned out so well. Remus was actually happy because in the real time it was full moon, but the Tempus Suspendia spell confused Moony so he has been transformation free while he was here. He was planning to thank Lily for that when he next saw her.

"The end of year one and now we start year two and what surprises will come our way," said Kingsley falling asleep in his seat.

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the Dumbledore names. I would like to acknowledge Chi Vane, JWOHPfan, Kingdom219, and andriod181 for your names. I am now on the look out for Voldemort names or even a funny joke on He Who Must Not Be Name. You guys are great and thanks for the reviews. I will try to get the next chapter up in a week. For those of you waiting for Harry to knock Dumbo down a peg it should be in the next 4-5 chapters. Tommy should be making an appearance shortly after that. Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 7 Week 2Year 2

DISCLAIMER;

_DISCLAIMER;_

_ANGELSMILES: Okay let's look at my checklist and make sure everything is taken care of before I write this chapter. I wrote the next 2 chapters to my other fan fiction. _

_HARRY: Yes, you finally have gotten around to this one._

_ANGELSMILES: We have been over this Harry it was not my fault it took Suzie until she left before she gave the last 2 competitions for that story. It wasn't my fault. Next, Suzie is gone so I am safe from being bugged about putting any Death Munchkins, or the guy with no nose in the disclaimer._

_LUNA: Yes, she left on Sunday, but you already put Moldy cheese in the disclaimer so she should be happy right._

_ANGELSMILES: I wish! Now she wants to put Lucy, Trixie, or Dracy-poo in the disclaimer. Next on my list, I have the list of names that my faithful reviewers have suggested ready to go. _

_MOLDYWART: I still don't like this name thing you have in this story it's demeaning to Dark Lords everywhere. Yes you have your list ready to go, but if you put that song you come up with for my followers I will not be happy._

_ANGELSMILES: Hey, I don't like dark lords. If you want a shoulder to cry on go see Suzie as she has a thing for you "dark lords". You won't get any sympathy for me. Behave yourself or you want like what your outcome will be in this story. As to the song, it wasn't my fault I was in particularly weird mood when Hemotem suggested Death Munchkins so if I put the song in this chapter I will. Okay then I am ready type and get this chapter out. Now let's see I need to do the disclaimer. Who should do it?_

_DUM DUM: Tom had a chance to do it. I think my dear I should have a turn._

_ANGELSMILES: Darn it! You were not supposed to be here. Look Mr. Dodo Brain and what I am about say goes for you as well Mr. Voldemoron would please just go away until I need you for this story. I would appreciate it. _

_VOLDEMORON: Oh that is just too good. I need to go and tell my followers. (He leaves while laughing)_

_DODO BRAIN: You will regret this. Even in this story I will get what I want. (He leave in huff)_

_ANGELSMILES: And to think he really believes that no wonder he is a dodo brain. Harry and Luna please do the disclaimer as I plan something evil for Dumbo in this chapter for that comment._

_HARRY & LUNA: Angelsmiles doesn't own Harry Potter. She does however own the Smartle bugs she removed from Suzie before she left. _

**Chapter 7: Week 2/Year 2**

All four teenagers work the next morning feeling refreshed and happy they have made it this far in their training. When they made it downstairs they found Remus, Kingsley, and Tonks were waiting for them. Remus smiled at them and said, "Okay, I hope that everyone is ready for lots of hard work this year. I have some words to say to all. I am proud of what you have accomplished last year. I hope that you are willing to work just as hard this next year. You will be doing your NEWT's by the end of this year. NEWT's live up to their name because they can be nastily exhausting. By each class we have put your initials if that is the class you will participate in." Remus handed each of them a piece of parchment that looked like this.

Monday-Friday:

7:00 – 8:00: Physical training (HP, RW, NL, &LL)

9:00 – 12:00: Transfiguration, Charms, & DADA (HP, RW, NL, &LL)

12:00 – 1:00: Lunch

1:00 – 3:00: Potions (HP, RW, NL, & LL)

Monday, Wednesday, & Friday:

3:00 – 5:00: Herbology (NL & LL)

Tuesday & Thursday:

3:00 – 500: Care of Magical Creatures (Mainly for LL, but anyone can

join,)

Monday-Friday:

3:00 – 5:00: Advanced training for Harry and Ron in DADA (LL & NL can participate when they have no other class.

Saturday & Sunday: Free time, but can do any study you feel you

need to do. HP needs to continue his studies in politics and history during the weekends on free time.

Every one was bit shelled shocked by the schedule, but after last year they knew they could do it. "After this you all should be ready to take your NEWT's and get started on your Masteries in your chosen field. After talking to all of you last week about your career choices I can say that I am proud of what you all have chosen. Luna as decided to get her Mastery in Healing. She feels that will help everyone here and during this war that is coming. She also plans to learn all she can about magical creatures that may help us when we need them. Neville has decided on Potions and another Herbology. He feels more confident about Potions and knows his stuff in Herbology. In fact we have arrange in the next couple days to have him retake his OWL in Potions. We feel he has improved that much down here that it will reflect on his scores. Of course anyone is bound to learn better when Snape is not teaching. Ron is going to his mastery in Charms and Transfiguration. He has found that once the curse was taking off he had a strong inclination towards those two subjects. Well done Ron. Harry of course is going for his in DADA, but will also be very politic savvy when he leaves here. He will also be well rounded in all subjects as a leader should be," said Remus.

Harry blushed at the comment of being a leader, but knew deep down that is what he was going to be as daunting as that was going to be. Ron was thinking that he was finally out of the shadow of his brothers, Hermione, and even Harry. He was his own person and he felt a confidence that was not there before. Neville for his part almost want to go hunt down Snape and show him what he was capable of. He really couldn't wait until the 4 years was up and then he would show him that Neville Longbottom wasn't the same boy that he once was. Luna for her part was wondering if she could collect the Smartle bugs from Hermione and study them or at least show Harry that was part of Hermione problem. Oh well she would have to wait to show him later. It was too late to change Hermione as once your infected there was no going back even if you got rid of the bugs.

Year two started with them working very hard. Neville and Luna were making the greenhouse into the best place to go and meditate or catch some sunlight in the faux light coming through the green house windows. Not to mention the most practical part as well. They were growing plants for potions and any other need that may arise. Neville was a big part of this. Harry ended up taking over their morning training to help out. Remus, Kingsley, and Tonks thought that it would be go idea as it would help Harry with his very strong leadership skills. Ron for his part reflected back on his years at school, and he remembered about his first charms class with Hermione.

"Harry do you remember our first Charms class," asked Ron

"How could I forget didn't you and Hermione have your first fight during that class," said Harry.

"Not really a fight it was the first time we butted heads about how to do Wingardium Leviosa," said Ron.

"Oh yes, some could say that was the catalyst that started our friendship wasn't in way if you don't count the troll," said Harry reminiscently.

"Yeah, thinking about that what do think Hermione would think if I come out of this with my mastery in Charms and Transfiguration?' asked Ron.

"I am not sure it could go either way. She could be mad that you accomplished it before she could. Not to mention had access to the teachers, supplies, and library that we have had access to," said Harry looking around at all the books that had at their disposal "or complain how irresponsible we are for what we did and how we should've asked Dumbles first."

"I think I am like Neville when he thinks about Snape where it concerns Hermione. I can't wait to see her and show her what I can do. I always had a feeling that she thought less of me because I didn't bury my head in books like she did," said Ron sadly.

"Yeah, but that was one thing the adventure curse couldn't change. She saw studying and reading as an adventure I think. I can only hope that by the time we start our plans she willing to listen to us, but I don't see that happening in the near future. Even if she not proud of you know that all of us are," said Harry looking proudly at Ron.

"Yeah, I guess your right mate. That does mean a lot to me. I can't help thinking about her as she was our friend for 5 years and we went through so much together," said Ron.

All thoughts about Hermione went out of window as they got through the fall and continued working hard. Kingsley and Remus switched off on their morning lessons. Tonks helped also when she could. Tonks remembering how Snape taught wasn't surprised that everyone was doing so well. Care of magical creatures was Luna specialty. Remus was amazed by how much she understood when it came to the subject and when they talked about werewolves she actually asked him some intelligent questions about them. He was touched when she said to him, "I will look into a cure for this. I know Harry worries about you and cares about you a great deal. It would mean a lot to him if you didn't have to suffer as you do." He knew what she said she meant and that meant the world to him that she would try.

As they approached November, Tonks got the pleasure to take Neville to Ministry to retake his OWL in Potions as she had worked so hard with him Remus and Kingsley thought it only fair. They left with the help of Dobby. Every one spent that Saturday either talking to each other, reading, or could be found in the greenhouse waiting to see what Neville results would be.

"Who is Kingsley connection in the Ministry that has helped us so far?" asked Harry when he was reading in the library.

"I am not sure myself Kingsley said he would reveal who it was when the person felt comfortable revealing themselves. Apparently they are under close scrutiny by the headmaster and could ultimately reveal what we are up to," said Remus who was reading as well.

"I want to thank this person when we are done here," said Harry.

"I am sure we can arrange that," said Remus.

Tonks and Neville came back that afternoon. Dobby went to make dinner for everyone after he gave everyone their mail that was left outside from Hedwig.

"I have Neville's results here. Our contact went ahead and got it done while we were there as Dumby was supposed to be there today to see the OWL's results from last year," said Tonks waving a parchment in the air.

"I did it guys. I got on "E" in Potions. I would never have been able to that with Snape teaching. I am so excited," said Neville with a touch of pride in his voice.

"That is great mate. I know you could do it," said Harry clapping Neville on the back. Ron nodded and did the same.

The next couple months was filled with practical and theory tests every week to see what the four students were still struggling with. If an area was lacking one of the three adults would step in to help that person with that skill. December found Harry reading up about all of his heritages. He found out that as Hermione called it "his saving people thing" is actually a mix of his Gryffindor and Hufflepuff traits. His courage and loyalty combined makes that possible as both Helga and Godric worked well together to help people in need when Hogwarts was first founded. He was finding out that his Ravenclaw side was just laying dormant due to the curse. Harry found he can retain information and store it away for future reference when needed. That was helping him in studies as well. Though not a direct descendant of the Slytherin, He found out that he had the gift of parseltongue before his connection with Moldy because of blood brother ritual that his dad and Sirius did. It would have lain dormant if not for Voldepimp awakening the trait through the connection of theirs. Apparently anyone in the line of Slytherin has the trait, but only for a few will they be able to access the trait.

Harry also discovered that he was entitled to the sword of Gryffindor, the sorting Hat, and not to mention a phoenix. After he saw that Harry went in search of Remus to see what he made of this latest find. He found Remus in the green house talking quietly to Tonks.

"Hi Remus can I talk to about something I found out about my heritage?" asked Harry

"Yes, that would fine Harry," said Remus looking at Harry intently.

Harry proceeded to fill him on what he discovered. Remus was shocked, but he couldn't say that he was really surprised, "I wonder if you can call Fawkes down her and talk to him," said Remus thinking out loud.

"I guess it is worth a shot. FAWKES!!" shouted Harry.

Remus and Tonks covered there ears as Harry was rather loud when he called for the phoenix. Then before they had uncovered their ears there was a flash of light. When the light died down there in its place was Fawkes. Fawkes had with him a very old pointed black hat in its beak. Fawkes sat the hat down and looked at Harry.

"_You have found out the truth,"_ Harry heard in his head while looking at Fawkes in the eye.

"Yes, I did. Remus suggested I tried to call you," said Harry.

"_You now know the truth. I can be where I belong which is with you," _said the phoenix_._

"Does that mean you know all along that I was the heir of Gryffindor?" asked Harry.

"_Actually, I suspected, but knew I was supposed to wait until you found out the truth for yourself. I have had to stay with the headmaster but what he didn't know was that he couldn't stop me from answer the call of my true master. That was the enchantment that old fool put on me. I am sure that if your father had found out the truth about me he would have called for me as well. I think that with all the things that old coot did to him. He never was able to discover the truth about his heritage," _said Fawkes in Harry's head.

"So, what you're saying that Dumblearse stole from my inheritance. I assume that includes the hat," said Harry angrily.

"Actually, I do serve a purpose of sorting students to there perceptive houses. I also have stored the information the founders wanted to pass on to one worthy to wield such information. I was the one who would deem which person was worthy. I have had you pegged since first year and my suspicion confirmed during second year. I could not say anything until you claimed Fawkes as yours," said the hat/

"What does this mean for Harry?" asked Remus curiously.

"It means that when Harry is ready to claim his heritance he will be able to claim part of Hogwarts, everything but the Slytherin portion . He can easily oust the old fool and bring back many of the founder ideals that he and many before him have let be forgotten. Dumbledore has been trying to get my secrets for years. Only someone related to one of the four houses could do so. I am surprised Tom never tried. I would have had to tell him if he had asked, but I think that he over looked me as being less important to help him, not that I am complaining I would have been loathed to give him any information," said the hat

"When can I see the information that you were suppose to pass on?" asked Harry.

"I think if would be best if you do it after you learn Occlemuncy. You will need to hide this information form certain parties. I know for a fact that Snapes' lessons were a joke as the old coot and Snape planned the whole thing. They were hoping to see what Tom had in store for you this year and also hoping that something would present it self so they can get rid of Sirius. That would be one less person to interfere in his plans," said the hat

Harry was steaming mad and left the greenhouse and went to the training room to destroy the fake Dumbbell, Voldemoron, and some random Death Munchkins that the room provided. That is where Luna found Harry an hour later sweating and laying flat on his back.

"Hello, Harry are you thinking about the Starringlillies as you have lots of them around your," said Luna as she lay down besides Harry looking up at the ceiling.

"What is a Starringlillies?" asked Harry curiously.

"A Starringlillies are creatures that like to feed off people who have we too much to think about. That seems to be you right now," said Luna

"Than I must have tons them as I have way too much to consider," said Harry.

"I know Remus has explained everything to us. We are just worried that you will be feeling the strain right now," said Luna dreamily.

"I am not so much feeling the strain more like bitterness that I have to handle all of this crap and I should have had this information from the get go about my inheritance and what it all entails if you know what I mean," said Harry.

"You must remember that we are here for you and will do whatever you wish us to do to help you defeat both Dum Dum and Nobbyknees," said Luna.

"I know that Luna and that is what is making going through this more bearable that I have friends that I can trust and that wont think worse for me when things I don't expect happened," said Harry as he sat up and started to stretch his back.

"You can count on us Harry," said Luna carefully rubbed his shoulders.

Harry leaned into the touch and smiled, "Thanks Luna for everything."

It was decided after that the hat and Fawkes would continue to play the roles that they have before in front of Dumby as the others didn't want him to get suspicious. Harry was to call for the hat when he learn Occlumency and then get the information that the founders wanted him to have. Since Remus had planned to study Occlumency towards the end of this year. Harry figured by the start of next year he would call in the hat and start processing the information founders have left for him.

Winter came and went. Christmas was uneventful, but fun as they played a prank on both Dumbles and Moldyidoit. They had help from Fred, George, Tonks, and Dobby. They asked Fred and George if could doctor up some photo of Dumby that would be highly embarrassing for him. The twins said they could manage to do that and doctored up a picture that showed Dumby dressed in a girls' Hogwarts uniform (scary for us I know, but embarrassing to Dumby which makes if funny). They had a copy sent to every member of the Order of the Cackling Chicken, and the Hogswart Staff. Dobby offered to take a picture of Dumby's reaction when he saw the picture as they planned to send him one as well.

As to the prank on Voldemoron, it was more against his followers which Harry dubbed the Death Munchkins. He had to explain about where the reference came from to others. He told them all about the Wizard of Oz. After telling them about that Harry came up with song to the tune of "Lollipop Guild" from the movie and the song went like this.

We represent the boot licker's guild

The boot licker's guild

The boot licker's guild

And in the name of the boot licker's guild.

We like to welcome you to Moldywarts land

Harry and Luna sang that song for the next couple days much to the amusement of everyone. They asked Fred and George again if they could doctor up some more pictures of Lucy, Trixie, and Petey so that they looked like dwarves. Fred and George where definitely up for the task and did just that. Harry and Ron had come up with a charm that made the picture sing the song. They then proceed to send it to every know death eater. Tonks delivered one to Azkaban and made sure her Uncle Lucy got one in his cell that stuck to the wall via permanent sticking charm. Copies of both pictures were printed in the Quibbler for good measure along with the lyrics to the ditty Harry had come up with. The only clue that anyone had about who was behind this were the initials N.M. that was on back of the pictures.

Fawkes would visit for time to time when Dumbo was away from his office. Harry's bond with him was going stronger every time the spent together. Fawkes got a kick out of all the names that Harry and Ron had come up for Dumbo and He-who-must-hyphenated. Ron and Harry even started coming up with names for the Order. Fawkes was not offended as it was towards the group and not him. He had told Harry he didn't like to be associated with that group as they never seem to accomplish much. Fawkes actually suggested the Order of the Flimsy Falcon. That sent the boys into a fit of laughter. Ron had come up names for Lucius, Belletrix, and Peter and they were Lucy, Trixie, and Petey. This was a major stress relief for Harry and Ron to come up names for those that they despise the most. It also lightens the mood in the Chamber when things got tense.

February rolled around and that was the start of Occlumency lesson. Harry was not looking forward to this at all, but as he was about learn the proper way to learn Occlumency is far less painful then how Snape taught him. Kingsley with the help of Tonks helped teach them how to shield their minds.

"This will require that you mediate at least one hour a day. You must clear you mind and once your have your mind clear you need to organize you thoughts. You most picture a place in head that will make it easier for you organize your thoughts. For example Neville may use a greenhouse and have the harmless plants guarding the memories that he doesn't mind someone seeing. He could then have the most deadlier plants protecting the memories he doesn't want anyone seeing. I know that when I have worked with Tonks she organizes her thoughts as record store and has her most private thoughts locked away to protect the most valuable records from being stolen. I would suggest that you find a quiet spot to practice. It will take some time to organize you thoughts and memories, but it is the best way to start before we learn about Legilimency," instructed Kingsley.

So for next several months you could find the teens finding a quiet place in mediate. Neville and Luna would be found in the greenhouse early morning before physical training. Ron found that going to the greenhouse in the evening was the best time for him. Harry worked twice has hard as he really wanted to shield his mind from Tweedle dumb and Tweedle dumber. You could find him in the work out room mediating before physical training and then in the evening as well. All of them worked diligently at it. When April came around they were confident that they had their thoughts organized. Kingsley and Tonks tested them and worked with them at that point to sure up their defenses. When they first used Legilimens on Harry he waited for the pain, but surprising there was none and this time Harry guided Kingsley to the memory he wanted Kingsley to see not what Kingsley wanted see. He had control unlike when he did this Snape. He understood the concept because it was explained to him and not thrust upon him.

"Very good everyone, you have gotten past the first hurdle. You will find that you will not need to mediate as often and this will become second nature after a while. You must continue to practice clearing your mind and picture your special place. Once this becomes second nature to you it will become easier and easier, but you still need to careful around the old coot as he is best at Legilmiens there is" said Kingsley.

As the end of April approached, the group was getting ready for the NEWT's that were going to take in a month's time. Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley quizzed them, gave them practicals each week. Kingsley check to see if their Occlumency shields were stronger and was impressed they were getting the hang of it. Neville took the idea using a garden and a plant just about bit off Kingsley when he tried poking around. Ron of course organized his thoughts via quidditch. Any time you tried to get a thought Ron didn't want you see you would be attack by bludgers. Luna used her knowledge of magical creatures to protect her thoughts. Harry actually came up with Grimmuald place. If you even tried to get information you would be turned to deaf not by a portrait of Mrs. Black, but Sirius yelling insults at you. Harry felt he had to apologize to Kingsley after such an incident, but Kingsley said no worries. Kingsley was actually impressed that Harry could do that.

The last day of May in the Chamber was filled with the voices of four excited teenagers. Remus and Kingsley popped in with the help with Dobby. The teens quiet down when they appeared.

"As I image you are wondering how were going to have you take your NEWT's. I have some news for all of you. You actually have been taking them this month. Kingsley talked to his contact about how we can do this. Through the use of a pensieve, the tests you have taken this past month (which were NEWT level), and our testimony of your performance this year. We have your NEWT's results here," said Lupin holding up four scrolls.

"Is there a reason why we didn't go into the ministry," asked Neville curiously.

"Yes actually, Kingsley found out that old goat has been hanging around the ministry lately and we felt that it would not be safe to have you four going and possibly running into him. Now for your results and I must say I am impressed by how well you all did," said Remus. He handed the scrolls out.

Every one looked at their scores and quietly passed them around. There was a look of astonishment on their faces. Remus spoke and said, "At this point we need to look at each of individual and what you will need from each of us to get your Masteries in the next two year or sooner depending on your level." He looked at Harry when he said this.

"Luna your have received O's in DADA, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures. You received an E's in Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology. You are on your way to becoming a healer. You have shown a remarkable gift for magical creatures. Tonks, Kingsley, and I will work with you this next two years. Tonks has several ideas on how to help you in the areas that we are not qualified to help you in," said Remus as he shook her hand in congratulations.

"Now we go to you Neville. You have improved the most as far as your scores go. You have O's in Potions and Herbology, E's in DADA, Charms, and Transfiguration, and you decided not to take the Care of Magical Creatures. You are showing us your true self Neville and I know I speak for Remus and Tonks when I say we are proud of you and the man you are becoming," said Kingsley shaking Neville hand.

"Ron you have also improved this past year. You have found your calling as well. You received O's in Transfiguration, and Charms, E's in Potions, DADA, and Care of Magical Creatures. You have lots to think about Ron. Whatever path you choose we will stand beside you and support you," said Remus shaking his hand and smiling at him proudly.

"Harry you have proved to me that you have gone beyond Padfoot's expectation when we started this 2 years ago. I am proud to call you Marauder and friend. You received O's in DADA and Charms, E's in Transfiguration, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures. You have some soul searching to do as well to decide what you want to study for the next year. You and Ron both need to take this time that I am going to give you to let me know what we can do help as the two of you have many roads open to you at this point," said Remus giving Harry a big hug as Harry stood there stunned.

"Now, I am going to give you all 2 weeks to think about what you want. That does include you Neville and Luna. You both need make sure the path that we talked about is the right one for you. Feel free to talk to Tonks, Kingsley or myself about any questions you may have. Before we get together to start the next years lessons you need to let me know as soon as you decide on what you want," said Remus.

"Moony, I want to thank you for everything you have done, but I already know what I am going do. I need to study DADA and get my mastery in it. I need to continue my Occlumency lessons and get my shield strong so that when I have my conversation with the sorting hat again I am ready. I also need to make sure when I leave here that Tweedle dumb and Tweedle dumber can't play with my head. I also need to make sure I am ready to take on Hogwarts board as well as the Wizengamot I plan to knock Dumbo down a peg or two before getting rid of his twin the Lord of Hypocrisy," said Harry with a smirk.

Ron started laughing at that and proceeds to roll around on the floor in fit of giggles. Neville soon followed suit. Remus and Kingsley start chuckling. Luna walked up to Harry and said, "I like your sense of humor Harry," and she kissed him on the cheek. Harry blushed and was glad everyone was too busy laughing.

When, everyone settled down the other three followed suit. Ron said he wanted to continue to study Charms and transfiguration. Plans to try for masteries in both. If he had to settle for one he picked Transfiguration. He also planned to continue study in battle strategies to help in the upcoming battle.

Luna was determined to become a healer and learn all she could about Magical Creatures so that she could help and maybe be able swing some to Harry's side. Neville said that masteries in Potions and Herbology is his goal. He planned to show he can do it. "Harry could we add a Snape dart board upstairs?" asked Neville looking around at everyone sheepishly.

Harry smiled and said, "Now that you have said it I am sure that one has already been added to the room. Why don't you go check?"

Neville and Ron ran upstairs and sure enough there was one by Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle dumber. Neville and Ron started throwing darts at him. Harry had gone up to the green house and passed the two of them and chuckled as he walked past. Harry had thanked Remus and Kingsley for everything. He was grateful for both of them for watching their backs when it came to having to go into the Ministry. He wandered what Dumbles was up to in that required him to going to the Ministry so often. Oh well he would have to worry about that later. He sat down and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

Luna soon joined him and was quietly sitting beside him. Harry was the first to speak, "Luna, do you think Ginny likes me for me or my fame? I am asking because I know you are her friend," said Harry.

Luna looked Harry straight in the eye and said, "No I know she likes you for your fame. She told me how she was only dating those other boys to make you jealous and she had fit when you dated Cho Chang. I am hoping that I am not making you upset, but I felt you should know."

"I kind of already knew that deep down, but I wasn't sure. I know what I feel for her is brotherly affection. Ron and I had the same conversation a couple of months back and he said the same thing as you did except about the part her wanting me to get jealous. I guess I letting the Starringlillies get to me again. I am wondering if there is a girl out there for me that can see me for not "The Boy that Lives but just plain Harry. I know deep down it wouldn't work for me and Ginny," said Harry. He just noticed that Luna had put her head on his shoulder.

"I think you're the best "just" Harry," said Luna dreamily as she lifted her head and give Harry a big smiles. Harry looked into her eyes and saw the missing piece of his soul. He felt how his magic and Luna's magic were vibrating in harmony with each other. They both moved towards each other and kissed for the first time. To say that the earth stopped moving would be understatement as a white light surrounded both of them. The plants in the greenhouse sprung to life feeling the magic. The plants already in bloom seemed to stand up a little more. The other plants that hadn't bloomed had done so. When the kiss ended both of them just smiled at each other. The didn't need to say words to each other as they know it wasn't the time to say how they felt for the other, but they could feel how the other felt through their magic that was humming in harmony together.

It was after that night that Harry and Luna became a couple. Ron and Neville couldn't be happier for them as they saw it coming for some time know. The adults smirked as they saw the changes the Luna had wrought in the usual angst ridden teen and they couldn't be happier.

A week later they decided to have their end of the year feast early and start the next year's worth lesson early as well. They had a smashing time this year. They had food galore along with butterbeer and pumpkin juice. Dobby even made a cake that said "Down with Tweedle dumb and Tweedle dumber". Those were Dobby favorite names to us for Lords of Hypocrisy. That was rapidly becoming Ron's favorite one. This year's festivities consisted of piñata's shaped like both Tweedle dumb and Tweedle dumber. No there wasn't any lemon candy in the Dumby one, but there was plenty of muggle candy in Moldy Oldie. Everyone burst out in giggles.

After the party Harry and Luna went up to the greenhouse and spent the rest of the night looking up at the fake sky and watched the stars and basking in the company of each other. The both knew that this next 2 years it would be spent studying and training. They planned to get as much quiet moments as they could, but silently they both couldn't wait until the end of war so they could spend more time like this.

As everyone in the chamber falls asleep they all have one thing on their minds and that is "2 years down and 2 more to go".

**A/N: Thanks for everyone for being patient with me like I said in the disclaimer and to those I replied back to. I had to write 2 chapters to my other fan fiction and as both of girls are helping me write it. I also find out coming up with NEWT's scores can be Nastily Exhausting as I wanted to make sure that scores reflect how hard the 4 of them are working. I want to think the following for your name suggestion for Moldy and Dumby. **

**Eloise Skywalker thanks for the joke I may add that into the next chapter or two. **

**Hemotem thanks so much your Voldy names and for the Death Munchkins I came up with the song about 2 minutes after reading your review. **

**Fallenfromgrace7 thanks for your suggestions as well. I saw Lord of hypocrisy and thought that would actually work for both hence the change.**

**Again you all have been great with giving your suggestions for names. I am now looking for suggestions on names for the Order. I have come up with a couple, but wouldn't mind some more. Also I am horrible at coming up with pranks so if anyone as any ideas I need 2 for Moldy and 2 Dumby to use in the next 2 chapters.**

**Please read and review. (No Flames please they give Smartle bugs headaches).**


End file.
